ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
JLA/Avengers: The Animated Series
Plot A new animated show on cartoonnetwork and the Hub which features all your heroes from 2 different comcis when DC and Marvel Heroes form an allience ageinst Evil of Lex Luthor, Doctor Doom, Baron Zemo and Iron Monger also the Crime Syndicate.This time in the series, Superman and Wonder woman's eye's are both brown and they have a romatice relationship throughout the show. Heroes from 2 different comics join in the new series from the creaters of Ben 10, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and Justice League (Man of Action). Also the Symbiotes will serve as the third antagonists. Characters Marvel *Diedrich Bader - James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine, Henry Camp/Bulldozer, Clay Quartermain, Master Mold, Guido Carosella/Strong Guy, Terrax, Herman Schultz/Shocker, Brock Rumlow/Crossbones, Percival "Pinky" Pinkerton, Peter Petruski/Trapster, Ego The Living Planet *John Kassir - Wade Wilson/Deadpool, St. John Allerdyce/Pyro, Karl Lykos/Sauron, Shuma-Gorath, Eugene Milton Judd/Puck, David Cannon/Whirlwind, Jason Philip Macendale, Jr./Jack O'Lantern *Cam Clarke - Jack Hammer/Weasel, Dr. Leonard Samson/Doc Samson, Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, Simon Utrecht/Vector, Frank Panye/Constrictor, Jasper Sitwell, Thomas Raymond/Toro, H.E.R.B.I.E. *Steven Blum - Bob: Agent of HYDRA, Simon Williams/Wonder Man, Tony Masters/Taskmaster, Morbius, John F. Walker/U.S. Agent, Tyr, A.I.M. Troopers, Christoph Nord/Maverick, Jean-Paul Beaubier/Northstar, Senator Robert Kelly, Baron Zemo (II), Helmut Gruler/Iron Cross, Dino Manelli, Robert L. Frank/Whizzer, Johann Fennhoff/Doctor Faustus, Gabriel Lan/Air Walker, Red Shift, Geatar, Wendell Vaughn/Quasar *Grey DeLisle - Thresa Rourke Cassidy/Siryn, Janet Van Dyne-Pym/Wasp, Betsy Braddock/Psylocke, Raven Darkholme/Mystique, Sif, Betty Brant-Leeds, Virgina "Pepper" Potts, Jeanne-Marie Beaubier/Aurora, Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine, Doreen Green/Squrriel Girl, Sharon Carter, Rachel Leighton/Diamondback, Lyja, Frankie Raye/Nova, Marsha Rosenberg/Volcana *Tara Strong - Inez Temple/Outlaw, Laura Kinney/X-23, Marrina Smallwood, Clair Ferguson/Blink *Dave Fennoy - Agent X, T'chaka, Sentinels, John Proudstar/Thunderbird *John DiMaggio - Cain Marko/Juggernaut, Dum Dum Dugan, Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom, Wolfgang Von Strucker/Baron Strucker, Hercules, Ehilas Starr/Egghead, Rocket Raccoon, Emil Blonsky/Abomination, Baron Zemo (I), Michael Steel/Ironclad, Kevin Sydney/Morph, Namor McKenzie/Namor, M'Baku/Man-Ape, Stryfe, Red Hulk, Hogun, Grandmaster, Jason Wyngarde/Mastermind, Franklin Hall/Gravitron, William Stryker, Mark Scarlotti/Backlash, Wendigo, Adam Warlock, Joseph Lorenzini/Hammerhead, Ray Carrigan/Blackout, Klaus Vorhess/King Cobra, Lord John Falsworth/Baron Blood, Zoltan Drago/Mister Fear, Maj. Glenn Talbot, Grey Hulk, Owen Reece/Molecule Man *Peter Lurie - Victor Creed/Sabretooth, The Hulk, Bullseye, Dominic Petros/Avalanche, Fredrick J. Dukes/Blob, Skurge the Excutioner, Alex O'Hirn/Rhino *Quinton Flynn - Sean Cassidy/Banshee, Johnny Storm/Human Torch, Arcade, Ned Leeds *Neil Patrick Harris - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Lawerence Bayne - Nathan Summers/Cable *Khary Payton - Lucas Bishop/Bishop, Eric Brooks/Blade, Paibok, Samuel "Sam" Wilson/Falcon, Gabe Jones *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost, Jane Foster, Alison Crestmire/Magma, Synthia Schmidt/Sin/Mother Superior, Alicia Masters, Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *Jim Cummings - Nick Fury, Henry Peter Gyrich, Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven The Hunter, Beta Ray Bill, Tyrant *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor Odinson/Thor, Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing-Man, Flint Marko/Sandman *Roger Rose - The Vision, Genisis Mar-Vell/Captain Marvel *Philip Proctor - Edwin Jarvis, Phineas Mason/Tinkerer, Karl Amadeus Mordo/Baron Mordo, Karnak *Richard McGonagle - Professor Charles Xavier, En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse, The Stranger, A'lars/Mentor *Vanessa Marshall - Natasha Romonoff/Black Widow, Neena "Beatrice" Thurman/Domino, Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra/Viper, Elizabeth "Betty" Ross-Banner/Red She-Hulk, Mary MacPherran/Titana *Nolan North - Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider, Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler, Brian Calusky/Piledriver, Arthur Parks/Living Laser, Balder, Jasper Sitwell, Scientist Supreme, Clinton McIntyre/Protocide, Robert Reynolds/Sentry, Kyle Richmond/Nighthawk, Aaron Stack/Machine Man *Robin Atkin Downes - Scott Summers/Cyclops, Marc Spector/Moon Knight, David Linus "Microchip" Lieberman, Anton Vanko/Crimson Dynamo *Brian Bloom - Steven Rogers/Captain America, Matt Murdock/Daredevill *Clancy Brown - Galactus, Erik Lensherr/Magneto, Odin, Johann Schmidt/Red Skull, Walter Langkowski/Sasquatch, Captain George Stacy, Morg, The Supreme Intelligence *Gabrielle Carteris - Elektra, Amora the Enchantress *Lance Henriksen - Eric Williams/Grim Reaper *Paul Essiembre - Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer *James Arnold Taylor - Robert "Bobby" Drake/Iceman, Longshot, Bentley Whittman/The Wizard, Harry Leland, James Montgomery Falsworth/Union Jack *Margret Easley - Maria Hill *Larry Cedar - Loki Laufeyson/Loki *Neal McDonough - Dr. Bruce Banner *Greg Eagles - Luke Cage, Super-Skrull, Gorgon *Daran Norris - Frank Castle/Punisher, J. Jonah Jameson, Abner Jenkins/Beetle/Mach-5 *Erin Matthews - Anna Marie-Lebau/Rogue *J. B. Blanc - Remy Lebau/Gambit, Heimdall, Dane Whitman/Black Knight, Dirk Garthwaite/Wrecker, Paul Pierre Duval/Grey Gargoyle *Thomas F. Wilson - Clinton "Clint" Barton/Hawkeye, Max Dillon/Electro, Raymond Toro/Human Torch *Elizabeth Daliy - Barbara "Bobbi" Morse-Barton/Mockingbird, Alison "Ali" Blaire/Dazzler *Adrian Pasdar - Tony Stark/Iron Man *John Cygan - Kevin Plunder/Ka-Zar *Mark Hamill - Arkady Rosovich/Omega Red, Rodrick Kingsley/Hobgoblin, Ulysses Klaw/Klaw, Michael Twoyoungmen/Shaman, Triton, Maximus the Mad, Eternity, The Living Tribunal *Dwight Schultz - Garrok, Bolivar Trask, Adrian Toomes/Vulture, Titanium Man III *Loren Lester - Daniel Rand/Iron Fist *Tricia Helfer - Felica Hardy/Black Cat, Heather MacNeil Hudson/Vindicator *Kevin Michael Richardson - Dr. Hank McCoy/Beast, N'Gassi, Joesph "Robbie" Robertson *Dave Wittenberg - Warren Worthington III/Archangel, Wyatt Wingfoot *James Horan - Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange, Ultron *Alan Shearman - Sebastian Shaw *Danica McKellar - Susan Storm/Invisible Woman, Jubilation Lee/Jubilee *Kim Mai Guest - Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat, Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike, Crystal *Tasia Valenza - Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman, Greer Grant Nelson/Tigra *Wally Wingert - Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man/Yellowjacket, George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K., Jamie Madriox/Multiple Man *Leigh Allyn-Baker - Jean Grey, Heather Douglas/Moondragon *Lou Diamond Philips - Forge *Tim Russ - Hobie Brown/Prowler *Hakeem Kae Kazim - T'challa/Black Panther *Andre Sogliuzzo - Ivan Kragoff/Red Ghost, Esteban Corazón De Ablo/Diablo, Pitor Rasputian/Colosuss *Dawnn Lewis - Ororo Munroe/Storm, Lucia Von Bardas, Gamora *Masasa Moyo - Misty Knight, Shanna O'hara Plunder/Shanna the She Devill, Monica Rambeau/Photon *James Sie - Shrio Yoshida/Sunfire, Mandarin, Jimmy Woo, Fin Fang Foom, The Ancinet One, Shang Chi *Keith Szarabajka - Mephisto, Bastion *David Sobolov - Wilson Fisk/Kingpin, Blackheart, Titannus *Gregg Berger - Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/The Thing, Mole Man, Attuma, Quinten Beck/Mysterio, Professor Thornton, Isadore "Izzy" Cohen, Arthur Douglas/Drax the Destroyer *Maria Canals-Barrea - Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk, Clea *April Stewart - Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel, Skrull Queen, Selene, Kayla Silverfox, Peggy Carter, Madeline Joyce/Miss America *Terri Hawkes - Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Lorna Dane/Polaris, Julia Carpenter/Arachne, Ann Darnell/Vapor, Dr. Karla Sofen/Moonstone, Snowbird *Mark Hildreth - Pietro Maximoff/QuickSilver *Josh Keaton - Alex Summers/Havok, Hermond *Michael T. Wiess - Dormammu *Keith Ferguson - Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross, James Darnell/X-Ray, Cameron Hodge *Walter Bernet - Mac Gargan/Venom III *Scott Cleverdon - Cletus Kasady/Carnage *Armin Shimmerman - Green Goblin, Mortimer Toynbee/Toad, Donald Pierce *Gary Anthony Williams - Curtis Carr/Chemistro, Ymir, Elliot Franklin/Thunderball, Thanos, Volstagg *Andrea Baker - Anjelica Jones/Firestar *Robert Tinkler - Richard Rider/Nova *Benjamin Diskin - Robert "Robbie" Baldwin/Speedball *Dorian Harewood - James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine, Amahl Farouk/Shadow King, L. Thompson Lincon/Tombstone *Susan Eisenberg - Thundra, Julia Koenig/Warrior Woman *Gina Torres - Patsy Walker/Hellcat, Ravonna *Susan Spano - Melissa Joan Gould/Songbird *Rino Romano - James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier, Jack Hart/Jack of Hearts *Jodi Benson - Namorita, Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane *Luke Perry - Rick Jones *Ogie Banks - Eli Bradley/Patriot *Romi Dames - Colleen Wing *Sean Marquette - Amadeus Cho *Don Leslie - Nathaniel Essex/Mr. Sinister, Abraham Cornelius *Jonathan Adams - Nathaniel Richards/Kang the Conqueror *Mark Meer - James "Mac" MacDonald Hudson/Guardian *Iona Morris - Medusa *Brad Garrett - Morris Bench/Hydro-Man *Matt Frewer - Samuel Sterns/The Leader *Jess Harnell - The Impossible Man *Lisa Zane - Whitney Frost/Madame Masque *Leonard Nimoy - Uatu The Watcher *Maurice LaMarche - Mad Thinker Other Marvel Characters *Zzzax is simultaneously voiced by John DiMaggio, Steven Blum, and Wade Williams. *Bi-Beast is both voiced by John DiMaggio and Keith Ferguson *The 5 Stepford Cuckoos are all voiced by Terri Hawkes, Kari Wahlgren, Danica McKellar, Grey DeLisle, and Kim Mai Guest *Blackbolt has no Voice actor DC *Superman (Tim Daly) *Batman (Kevin Conroy) *Wonder Woman (Susan Eisenberg) *Green Lantern/Hal Jordan (Nathan Fillion) *The Flash/Barry Allen (Michael Rosenbaum) *Martain Manhunter (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Aquaman (Miguel Ferrer) *Hawkwoman (Maria Canals-Barrea) *Hawkman (James Remar) *Green Arrow (Neal McDonough) *Blue Beetle/Ted Kord (Steven Blum) *Red Tornado (Jeff Bennett) *Zatanna (Jennifer Hale) *Dr. Fate (James Horan) *Plastic Man (Tom Kenny) *Booster Gold (Crispin Freeman) *Green Lantern/John Stewart (Phil LaMarr) *Black Canary (Vanessa Marshall) *Etrigan the Demon (Michael T. Wiess) *Firestorm (Cedirc Yarbrough) *Captain Marvel (Rob Lowe) *Black Lightining (LeVar Burton) *Captain Atom (Xander Berkeley) *Big Barda (Julianne Grossman) *Mr. Miracle (Ioan Gruffudd) *Elongated Man (Jeremy Piven) *Vixen (Gina Torres) *The Atom (David Kaye) *Rocket Red (Peter Lurie) *Fire (Grey DeLisle) *Ice (Jennifer Hale) *Animal Man (Steven Blum) *B'Wanna Beast (Peter Onorati) *Metamorpho (Cam Clarke) *Dr. Light/Kimiyo Hoshi (Lauren Tom) *Steel (Michael Dorn) *Katana (Gwendoline Yeo) *Green Lantern/Guy Gardner (Nolan North) *Waverider (Phil Morris) *Icon (Tony Todd) *Cyborg (Bumper Robinson) *Lex Luthor (Mark Rolston) *The Joker (Steven Blum) *Cheetah (Claudia Black) *Sinestro (Jason Issacs) *Gorrila Grodd (Travis Willingham) *Black Manta (Khary Payton) *Ma'alefa'ak (John DiMaggio) *Count Vertigo (Steven Blum) *Black Adam (Arnold Vosloo) *Shadow Thief (James Remar) *Metallo (Paul Blackthorne) *Star Sapphire (Olivia d'Abo) *Killer Frost (Jennifer Hale) *Heat Wave (John Kassir) *Bane (Carlos Alazarqui) *Captain Cold (Steven Blum) *Chronos (Peter MacNicol) *Amazo (Fred Tatascoire) *Red Volcano (Jeff Bennett) *Mr. Twister (John Di Lancie) *Ultra-Humanite (Jeff Bennett) *Mirror Master (Crispin Freeman) *The Riddler (Wally Wingert) *Poison Ivy (Tasia Valenza) *The Scarecrow (John Kassir) *Solomon Grundy (Corey Burton) *Major Force (Fred Tatascoire) *Silver Banshee (Kim Mai Guest) *Queen Bee (Marina Sitris) *Vandal Savage (Phil Morris) *Brother Blood (John DiMaggio) *Felix Faust (David Kaye) *Gentleman Ghost (Robin Atkin Downes) *Eclipso (Dwight Schultz) *Copperhead (Carlos Alazarqui) *Doctor Destiny (William Atherton) *Darkseid (John DiMaggio) *Brainiac (Corey Burton) *Dr. Polaris (Lex Lang) *Ra's al Ghul (Dee Bradley Baker) *Mr. Freeze (Keith Szarabajka) *Wotan (Bruce Greenwood) *Giganta (Jennifer Hale) *The Brain (Corey Burton) *Ocean Master (Roger Craig Smith) *Clayface (Rick D. Wasserman) *Larfleeze (Daran Norris) *Atomic Skull (Lex Lang) *Psycho-Pirate (Armin Shimmerman) *Parasite (Adam Baldwin) *Angle Man (Dave Wittenberg) *Dr. Light/Arthur Light (Travis Willingham) *Kobra (Steven Blum) *The Key (Carlos Alazraqui) *Red King (Corey Burton) *Prometheus (Bruce Greenwood) *Circe (Michelle Forbes) *Per Degaton (Clancy Brown) *Lord Havok (John DiMaggio) *Dreamslayer (John DiMaggio) *Deadshot (Crispin Freeman) *Saint Walker (Cam Clarke) *Indigo-1 (Grey DeLisle) *Atrocitus (Wade Williams) *Catwoman (Grey DeLisle) *Lois Lane (Dana Delany) *Jimmy Olsen (Sam Riegel) *Alfred Pennyworth (Martin Jarvis) *Talia al Ghul (Stania Katic) *Bibbo Bibbowski (John DiMaggio) *Vicki Vale (Kari Wahlgren) *Cat Grant (Terri Hawkes) *Jack Ryder (James Horan) *Emil Hamilton (Robert Foxworth) *Shazam (Richard McGonagle) *Commissoner James Gordon (David Kaye) *Sam Lane (Steven Blum) *Steve Trevor (Lex Lang) *Etta Candy (Julianne Grossman) *Iris West (Kim Mai Guest) *Lucis Fox (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Marvin White (Roger Craig Smith) *Wendy Harris (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) *Snapper Carr (Jason Marsden) *Quincy Sharp (Tom Kane) *Catherine Cobert (Grey DeLisle) *Anti-Monitor (Peter Cullen) *Green Lantern/Kyle Rainer (Josh Keaton) *Lobo (John DiMaggio) *Superboy (Nolan North) *Supergirl (Summer Glau) *Robin (Troy Baker) *Kid Flash (Jason Spisak) *Aqualad (Yuri Lowenthal) *Wonder Girl (Grey DeLisle) *Batgirl (Tara Strong) *Miss Martian (Danica McKellar) *Speedy (Mike Erwin) *Static Shock (Phil LaMarr) *Zatara (Nolan North) *Penguin (Nolan North) *Parallax (Clancy Brown) *Starro (John DiMaggio) *Bibbo Bibbowski (John DiMaggio) *Power Girl (Alison Mack) *Deadman (Nolan North) *Spectre (Mark Hamill) *King Faraday (Phil Morris) *Rip Hunter (Brian Bloom) The Episodes. Season 1 #'A New Generation Part 1: '''Superman,Wonder Woman, Batman, Flash, and Supergirl Spread up in N.Y to Find new recruits for the team. While searching Superman met the villains Rhino and Sandman and they Battled him. Wonder Woman dodged a trank dart and attacked by Kravin the Hunter. Batman got hit by a razor bat from the Green Goblin. Flash got ambused by Hydro-Man and Scopion. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman and Flash were serounded by the Villains until Spider-Man came and Said "Hey, did I miss the Party".He then rescue them by defeating Rhino, Green Goblin, Hydro-Man, Sandman, and Scopion. Flash loved his jokes and Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman were impressed. Spider-Man then introduced himself and lead them to see Tony Stark. Meanwhile Supergirl was still searching until she saw her Boyfriend Dick Malvern and make out with him for a while than Shocker came and they began to battle. When Supergirl defeated him he saw Venom behind her "Who are you?" "We're Venom". He heard someone talking to her from the watchtower Venom said "Now, lets see that Communicator". And Supergirl said "What? no way buddy, I'm not gunna let you take this. Bring it on!" it was Venom vs Supergirl as they fight through in another part of N.Y. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, and Flash got to Stark Tower and Spider-Man introduced Tony to them, he started to like Batman when they saw Smoke in town. Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Spider-Man checked it out Before Batman left with them Tony showed him his Iron Man armor they both left to find outthey saw U-foes, Whiplash, Scorcher and Crimson Dynamo. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Flash, Spider-Man and Iron Man were helped by the Fantastic 4 and Captain America. Meanwhile Supergirl and Venom were still fighting each other when she pushed him through a truck, he then says "Your going down, Blondie!" then she flies right towords him until Venom jumped over her and grabbed Kara's cap and started slamming her to the pavment .When they Defeated the U-Foes and Scorcher but Crimson Dynamo and Whiplash got away, they teleported to the Watchtower on the Moon. Reed was facinated of they're Technology Spider-Man Said "we should recruit more Heroes. Flash then said I say we called this team: The Justice League of Avengers!".' ' #'A New Generation Part 2: Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lanturn, Hawkgirl, Flash and Martian Manhunter met the X-Men. Flash mad fun of Wolverine when he Said "What's the matter bub, you gotta proplem with that?"showing his blades to him in his Face. Flash apologise about the joke and walked away from him. Jean Grey liked Diana's outfit then they became friends. Superman and John could not contact Supergirl for 6 hrs than they all heard a slow clap it was Venom! "Hello, Parker!" Spider-Man "Venom?!. How did... How did you get here?!" "lets say a little birdie told me" "Superman Kara!" Supergirl was beat realy badly. Venom laughs as throws a Symbiote at Wolverine in his mind he saw his old form Symbiote Wolverine they fought off but Wolverine won and the Symbiote died the others beat Venom Spider-Man want's to know why is Brock realy here. Venom just want to see the WatchTower and he apoligizes to Kara. Batman took a sample of Venom's suit, Superman bearly trusts him until now. Supergirl needed Medical attention the rest kept on gathering Heores they met S.H.I.E.L.D. Meanwhile Lex Luthor heard that Superman is gathering new Heroes and he met Doctor Doom, Baron Zemo and The Red Skull they play it there own game by giving him pieces of Kryptonite they found and gathered other villains after they made a deal. While the others gather Heroes, they met Bruce Banner, Hawkeye, Black Panther, Thor, Deadpool, Ghost Rider, Moon Knight, and War Machine he was looking for Tony until he met Vixen. Iron Man has just uploaded JARVIS to the Watchtower systems. Flash asked Banner where is Dr. Doom he can't tell him Ghost Rider warned Flash don't make him angry Flash kept argued when Bruce Banner became the incredible Hulk! "Hulk smashes Speedy man!" he punshed him and teleported to Matropiles Kara has recoverd and. Hulk battled Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Iron Man and the rest .then General Ross and General Eiling came to trap the Hulk but Wasp and Giant-Man provented that and they rejoined as the meet the team's new friends after the Hulk got away then while they were all talking, Venom senses someone "Spider-Man Venom, what is it?" "Yes, we sense our other" "Kara Sense who, Moron?" then Venom saw somthing and then somthing came right at him. A red symbiote spear Spider-Man had one guese who it is then on top of the building, Carnage! Then he jumped on the ground as Venom runs towards him with a punch but he grabbed and looked behined and says "Eddie, you didn't tell me you made new friends" then he kicks and jumps over him infront of Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman and Supergirl "So, These are your new Pals" Supergirl "Hey, Venom. Friend of yours?" "No!" "laugh God, im starting to like you guys" Batman heard about him from a profile and Flash threatined him to a fight but Carnage went "Who says I'm going to fight all of you? Oh, well. Boys! Then his gang came to aid him. Lasher came from on top of a building, ZZZXX and Mayhem burst through under the street, Agony came through a window and Carnage went "Where's Phage" Phage then swung to them while he was being chased by Silver Sable and Wild Pack "Dude!!" "Give up, Phage! Silver Sable's on your tail!" "Catch me if you can, doll-face" he then shot a few symbiotic spikes out of his fingers and into Sable's chopper and she made a safe landing and saw Spider-Man and engaged him as she tried to kick him Wonder Woman blocked the knive and told her that Carnage and his friends are the enemies then Nightwing came through a window.Meanwhile Lex, Dr. Doom, Red Skull, Baron Zemo, Loki, and Iron Monger gathered every dangerous Villains on the planet and called it the Legion of Super Villains. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lanturn, Hawkgirl, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Spider-Man, Iron Man, Captain America and the rest invited the greatest heroes. ' #'Ultrawoman's Redemtion: When Titanium Man, Bizarro, Whiplash, Atomic Skull and Ultimo attack N.Y and steal tecnology for Luthor, it's up to Superman, Iron Man, Spiderman, Venom, Batman and Green Lanturn to stop them. While they were battling before Whiplash could strike Superman a Woman grabbed his whip and punshed him. Her outfit looks like clarks. She then threw him away her name was Superwoman then she melted ultimo's jets.Superman remebered her from thier first encounter and saved a woman named Sunset Bain. Tony knows her and tells Superman to not trust her. Meanwhile Lois is angry that Wonder Woman is taking Superman away from her suddenly Lex Luthor and Grim Reaper came to offer Lois a job at his Lab with A.I.M. and HYDRA then when they got to the base she was introduced by Baron Strucker and M.O.D.O.K .M.O.D.O.K "Greetings, Ms. Lane. Welcome to HYDRA"Lois "Kinda.. interesting. But why am I here "Lex "To become our new weapon". Then the villains used Superman's DNA to turn Lois Lane into Ultrawoman! Now with all that power, she'll defeat Wonder Woman with the help of Volcana, Dreadknight, Bane, Abomination and Crimson Dynamo. Lois ambushed Wonder Woman with a little conversation "(gasp) Lois, what happend you? What do you want" "I've transformed into Ultrawoman and i'm going to destroy you" she dodged it "What do i want?" I want you to stay away from!" "Lois, this is crazy. Can't we..grabs her" "you should be more worried about what i'm going to do!!" and they Battled each other in Gateway City. Titanium Man, Bizarro, Whiplash, and Atomic Skull watched them fight. Donna and Supergirl saw and tried to stop Lois but Volcana and Crimson Dynamo got in there way. Meanwhile at the Daily planet on the news Jimmy said "is that L... Lois?!". Elsewhere, Col. Fury saw it to from the helicarrior and told Maria Hill to send the Mandroids. Meanwhile Superman was still with Ms. Bain he heard on the news about Lois. Ms. Bain weakend him with kryptonite for a while and Kissed him, then she lets him go and gave him the kryptonite in a leaded box to save Wonder Woman from Lois. Wonder Woman grabbed Lois's cap and threw her to a building and was getting tired when the Mandroids came and told Diana to stand aside as they engage and set weapons for capture until Ultrawoman rams through them and tackles Wonder Woman in the air and they crash onto a roof. She was ready to finish her off until Clark came and tried to convince her to stop "Lois, what are you doing?!" "Solving the Wonder Woman problem" "Lois, please, don't do this!" "I don't Care!!" "Clark!? Make your choice are you with me or Her?!?" "Lois, i can't let you do this" "Fine!!!" then she punched and attacked him.Then Spider-man and Venom came to hold her off while saves Wonder Woman." Hey, Let go!!" "We're not gonna let you hurt her, Lois. P.S. You are so jelous" then Superman tossed the lead box to Wonder Woman to Weakining Ultrawoman with the kryptonite "Whats..(ugh) happeing to me" 'Lois, you have superman's abilities, but you still have his one weakness". S.H.I.E.L.D. then arrived and took her away by the order of Nick Fury and he tells Superman that Lois is to much of a danger to everyone "Im sorry, Clark. She is a danger to everyone, we're taking her to the Big House as our new prisoner". Wonder Woman kisses Superman for saving her then they went out on a date. Meanwhile Lex and Iron monger busted Ultrawoman out of the Big House as she joins his team. #'''Wrath of the Gater: '''Some people have been missing for the last few weeks and the team are trying to figure it out.they saw Captain America, Scartlet Witch, Robin, and Cyclops were injured in the medical room. They said they were in the Sewers looking for civilians until they were Ambused by Reptilemen. Spider-Man said Dr. conners will help as The Lizard, Jean saw Scott wounded and worried. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Spider-Man, Venom, and Lizard searched for the mastermind behind it they saw Alligatermen walking by talking about a laboratory.They followed them until they were Surrounded and it was revealed that the Mastermind was Killer Croc! He stole Dr. Conner's notes and equipment in his lab at Empire State University with his new Retro-Ray, he'll turn humans into Gatermen all over the globe.The heroes will not let that happin.The others hold off the gatermen while Lizard goes after Croc. Lizard then defeats Croc and joins the team.' #'The Winnings league: Superman, Wonder Woman, Iron Man, Deadpool, Wolverine and Jean Grey were teleported to War World by Mongul and being Challenged in battle rounds against Magneto, Blockbuster, Clayface, Dreadknight, Whirlwind, and Cheetah who were being controlled by him, except Magneto.After defeating the villains in the battle rounds they all came to there senses and started to attack the heroes.Deadpool tells the heroes to go get Mongul while he defeats the villains."You guys get going I'll take care of the walking freak show".After the heroes catch up to Mongul they engage in battle and after a quick fight the heroes win.Meanwhile Deadpool has defeated the villains and when the heroes return they all teleport themselves back to Earth but shortly after the villains awake and teleport themselves back to their head quaters. #'Clash of the Titans: '''Back at the WatchTower the heroes are looking for more recruits when Doomsday attacks under the orders of Lex. As he attacks Superman tries to stop himSuperman "Stop this Doomsday or else".Doomsday "Time to die kryptonian".The two then battled but in the battle Doomsday is able to grab Superman.He then hurls the hero through a wall and goes to finish the job when he is stoped in his tracks by Wolverine, Venom and Nightwing.Wolverine"It's over bub, just give up".Doomsday"Die hero".Wolverine then attacks him but is sent flying by a punch.Then Nightwing starts to attack Doomsday with his staff like weapons but is the slammed to the ground by the monster.As he is about to finish the hero Venom throws a black Symbiote spear through his chest.Doomsday"(growls in pain) You will die".Venom" we'll see about that".The two then fight but after a short battle Doomsday is victorious.Then Bruce Banner comes out to see what was going on and sees his allies injured.Enraged he turns into the Incredible Hulk and grabs Doomsday by his throut.Hulk "You hurt Hulk's friends, now i smash you.And Hulk is strongest there is!!".Doomsday "We will see monster".Doomsday then punches Hulk in the face making him drop him.Doomsday then grabs him and throws him outside and throws him into space.The two fight and in the struggle fall to the earth, although Hulk is able to force the two to slow down a bit so not to cause any serious damage. The two then start to fight through New York City, doing alot of damage to it.Eventually Hulk is able to break Doomsday's legs making him fall to the ground unable to walk on them. Hulk then grabs a car and crushes his head, killing him. The Hulk is then met by Superman and turns back into Bruce Banner. Superman then thanks him for stoping Doomsday when law informents arrive to take Dr. Banner. #'Invasion of the Skrulls!: 'Bruce is in a cell for punishment, and a man says "Dr. Banner, please stay focused on the video". Bruce looks at the screen, "That's good, very good, and at which point did you lose control of the Hulk?, was it here?, Dr. Banner?", Bruce says "I think so", the man says "Laborate, please", Bruce angrily says "We've been over this!", the man came from the shadows revealing to be Dr. Oiler, he says "You do want the court to have a clear picture of what went on, don't you?, don't you, Dr. Banner?, Now let's start again, you made a conscious decision to become the Hulk, why?", Bruce says "Doomsday was attacking The other heroes!". Oiler says "Laborate, please?", Bruce answers "It was the only way to stop him!", Oiler chuckles "The only way? I won't be talking honest, Dr. Banner, weren't others involved?, other members of the Justice League of Avengers, perhaps?, They were going to assist, but you turned to the Hulk without giving them a chance, why is that?, please answer the question". Bruce snaps saying "Here's a question for you, Oiler, did you really ask for this job?, I mean I'm the guy who booted you off the SSB team last year, so this is payback, right?!", Oiler blerts out "Dr. Banner!, attacking nonsense is what you do, not me" while smirking, Bruce says "I wanna see Betty Ross". Oiler wipes his glasses saying "She has been made aware of your request", Bruce angrily says "Get her down here now!". Oiler ordered a scientist "Hit him with the sedative", the scientist pressed a button with smoke coming out of vents to prevent Bruce from becoming the Hulk and lays back to his chair, Oiler says "We'll start again when you have the time to relax". Oiler turns to the scientist saying "Keep the video on continues news", the scientist said "yes, sir", Oiler smirks at Bruce and walks away. Meanwhile, Supergirl was haging with the Fantastic 4, Wasp and Giant-Man when the Skrulls Invaded earth being lead by Super-Skrull and Titannus.They were going to destroy the city with an atom cannon and sent skrull soldiers to battle the Fantastic 4 and Supergirl. One Soldier took a peice of Supergirl's hair and they cloned Dark Supergirl! Supergirl and the 4 went on Super-Skrull's Ship and they split up. Kara fought her dark side on the catwalk while The Fantastic 4 fought against Super-Skrull. After defeating her dark clone Supergirl went to find the Fantastic Four.When she found them The Thing and The Human Torch were already beaten and Super-Skrull was about to finish them off when Supergirl threw a chunk of metal from the floor at him.He was now surrounded by heroes so Super-Skrull decided to retreat by flying past them to the atom cannon.The heroes had to reach it fast so Supergirl decided to fly at super speed to get to the cannon and got there in time to destroy the cannon.After seeing the cannon destroyed Super-Skrull decided to take an escape pop back to his planet.At the same time Supergirl was destroying parts of the ship so it was starting to go down.When Super-Skrull finally arrived at the escape pods many were already taken making him and Titannus some of the last there so they decided to fight their way to the last two escape pods and in the process killing the remaing Skrulls.The two escaped just in time but before the ship could crash Supergirl grabed it and told the Fantastic Four to get out.After they got out she launched it into space hiting most of the Skrull soilder's escape pods and causing it to crash into a passing meteorite. #'Terror on Dinosaur Island: 'Superman and Wonder Wonder were on vacation together on Dinosaur Island until Spider-Man, Wolverine, Jubilee, Beast, Batman and Lizard are tracking down Sauron and Stegron before they make an Army of Dinosaur humanoids to take over the Island and then the world.Then the heroes Ka-Zar, Shanna, Zabu and the Fall People (who were all moved to Dinosaur Island as thier new home since the Savage Lands was heading to another Ice Age) came to help.Ka-Zar knows where they are and brings the others to the right location which is a secret base in the center of the Island.On the way there they are encoutered by a tyrannosaurus rex.Ka-Zar,Shanna and Zabu distract it while Spiderman, Lizard and Batman take it down from behind.After they get behind it Spiderman webs up it's feet and Batman starts throwing explosive baterangs at it but it dosen't do to much damadge but then one dosn't detonate on contact and falls into the webing on the tyrannosaurus' feet and explodes freeing the dinosaur. Lizard and Jubilee start attacking it but do not harm it to much when Superman flies strait at him and slams into the creature knocking it out.Then they continue on and eventually find the base.They try to break in but are attacked by security robots.The Fall People take on the robots while the heroes get inside.After getting inside Lizard sees Sauron and Stegron and goes to attack the two but then they activate the first three dinosaur humanoids which are prototypes who are not fully complete.The two then run off while Lizard easily takes down all three of the prototypes and goes after the two villains but gets locked in with them while the others have to fight off some security drones. Lizard finally arrives at a room with the Four fully developed dinosaur humanoids in glass tanks and the two villains.Sauron"Now Dr. Conners I'll give you one chance either join with your kind or stay with the humans".Lizard"The humans are my kind".Stegron"Then you are truly a fool".The Three then battled and after a short battle Lizard was victorious but then Sauron activated the four fully developed dinosaur huminoids which created a distraction for the villains to escape. Now Lizard had to face the experiments and was took down one of them but was then grabed by another one and was being crushed when he heard an explosion which was Batman's explosive gel blowing down the door then the heroes and the Fall People came through and battled the monsters .After a battle between the two forces the heroes won and took the unconscious dinosaur humanoids to S.H.I.E.L.D where Nick Fury ordered them to be destroyed. After that Ka-Zar, Shanna ,Zubu and the fall people go back to their homes and Superman and Wonder Woman continue their vacation at dinosaur Island. #'Revenge from the Deep: 'Aquaman was enjoying another peaceful day in Atlantis when he hears an explosion deeper into the city. He goes to see what is going on and finds Black Manta and an unknown villain.Aquaman"Who are you?"Attuma"I am Attuma, and who might you be?"MantaThis is the foolish hero i told you about, Aquaman".Attuma"Oh well this will be fun".The villain then threw a three pronged sword at the hero but Aquaman was able to jump out of the way just in time.Aquaman then procceded to battle the two villains and after a short battle the villains came out victorious.Attuma"You weren't that much of a challenge".He then stepped on the heroes back making him scream in pain.Attuma was about to step on his back again when he was hit by a chunk of rubble.Manta"What was that?"Attuma"It's that fool who was the former ruler of Atlantis until he joined those heroes, the Justice League of Avengers, Namor the Sub-Mariner".Namor"What are you two doing here?"Manta"As if we will tell you".Namor then went to ram Black Manta but Attuma got in the way and the two began to battle and after a short fight Namor had won.Then he turned to go up against Black Manta but he was no where to be seen.Namor"Are you alright?"Aquaman"I'll live but why did you come to help me?"Namor"I heard an explosion as I was swimming by so I decided to see what was going on and I saw Attuma so I knew somthing was wrong".Aquaman"Thanks, come with me I saw where Manta went.The two swam and eventually got to a secret hidden base outside of the city.They went in and quietly looked for Black Manta and eventually found him looking at a computer which gave him different views of all of Atlantis and in each location was a bomb.Aquaman"Stop right there Manta".The two heroes then walked a couple of steps foward when Black Manta showed them a detonator.MantaDon't come any closer or I'll blow up Atlantis".Aquaman"Stop this Manta".Manta "I will not, now don't move or else".Then Manta turned to check the computer and Aquaman threw a tritent made of water at Manta's arm making him drop the detonator and the two heroes went to battle the villain and at the same time tried to keep the detonator away from him and after a long battle the heroes won and the villains Black Manta and Attuma were handed over to S.H.I.E.L.D by Namor.Aquaman"Namor, i thank you for your help".Namor"You are welcome Aquaman, I was just happy that I could save Atlantis".The two heroes then parted ways. #'Year of the Dragon: 'The Mandarin and Sinestro free the dragon Fin Fang Foom. #'Mayhem of the Music Meister: 'The Music Miester is back and has a new plan to rule with music controll once again. Gorilla Grodd, Blizzard, Black Manta, Batman, Spider-Man, Iron Man, Black Canary, Venom, Superman, and Wonder Woman have to stop him. #'A Battle Between 2 Earths: '''The Justice League of Avengers faces with the new Crime Syndicate on Antimatter Earth ' #'Inside the Outsiders!: Supergirl, Teen Titans, and the Outsiders battle the H.I.V.E. and Dark Supergirl # 'Ultron's Awakening: '''Luthor accidently activates Ultron at Stark tower and he's off looking for something. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman heard the alam Iron Man, Ant-Man and She-Hulk came with them, at stark labs when he and Hank were Shocked that thier creation online. Ultron scaned Superman and started to attack him and everyome else who gets in his path to achieve his goal. Then after the fight, Ultron disappeared. Then Superman deserves a explination. At the wreckage Hank tells Kal-El that Ultron used be a force for peace and order until it grew a mind of it's own #'Venom's Rescue Mission: 'As Spider-Man, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lanturn, Flash, Martian Manhunter Captain America and Iron Man are captured by the Crime Syndicate. Beast and War Machine teleports Venom to the Antimatter Earth. Then Venom saw a world without heroes he laughed at but no time, he has to save his pals along the way he fought counterparts of the Justice Avegers with the help of the good Lex Luthor. Superboy followed them cause he's looking for some one Lex was knocked out cold by Blue Bowman alongside him was Olympia and Poison as Venom takes care off Blue Bowman and Poison, Superboy tries to talk to Olympia. Meanwhile on the Crime Syndicate moon station Superman and the rest are in a force field Ultraman was asking them a few questions, Owlman ask Batman about the Negative Zone, Superwoman thinks that Superman is more handsom then Owlman, Johnny told Flash that he'll never be faster then him Turrantula-Man can't contacted Blue Bowman and knows something wrong. Spider-Man was wondering. Lex Luthor got Venom in the Hanger until he accidently set off the alarm and he hide for a big surprise. Everyone heard it Superwoman told her maidmen "Go find out who sound the alarm" Turrantula-Man "Im coming too, just in case" they where in the hanger but lights were going on, and off Captain Super saw somthing black Uncle Super see something crawling and staird he gasped when saw.... Spider-man tells everyone"Shh i heard something" Superwoman said"hmm me to, Captain what's going on down there?""Mistress, we're being attacked by!..(Grunted)" Uncle super was smacked twice and webbed by Venom and he saw Captain Super and Kid Super in the elevator "I'll deal with you later, oldman also go to a retirement home!" and crawled after them Cap ran across the dark hallway but Venom tackled Kid Super he ran to the door Superwoman saw captain "What happend?" "someone's attacking us, he was.." Venom, grabs him with web line/Tendrill covering his mouth from the dark hallway Spider-Man knows who it is Johhny said "Whoe, what in bloody hell is that?!". Venom pulled Captain Super and webbed up the door as he covers captain, suddenly he hears footsteps behind him Uncle Super striked but Venom grabbed the punch and threw him at Kid Super and cut the power.When the back up generator powered up Wonder Woman said " Up there!" Superwoman's maidmen were defeated and in a symbiote web but not Turrantulla-Man. Suddenly there was a thrash at the door and Venom standing on top of him "Honey, im Home!!!" Spider-Man "Venom! I knew it!" Superwoman said "So, you must be Venom, like the costume" "You dare to challenge me?!" "A matter of fact, yes" "Ha, that's so funny, i've forgot to laugh!" then Owlman threw his owlrang at him but Venom caught it and threw it at the Force field's generator and freed Spider-Man, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lanturn, Flash, Martian Manhunter Captain America and Iron Man as they fought they're counterparts. Venom defeated Superwoman by webbing her up and he and the rest went back home.Meanwhile he said to himself "After that, i've spent time with my favorite Friends". #'Octobot Rampage: 'Doc Ock creats and army of Tenticaled Robots called "Octobots" for Luthor. Spider-Man, Batman, Silver Sable and Moon Knight must stop him #'Symbiote Squad: 'Carnage, Phage, Agony, Lasher, Riot, ZZZXX and Mayhem have made some robberies and many fatalities, the Justice avenger must do something about it because commissioner gorden has been missing for 2 weeks. Spider-Man and Venom came in because they know where Carnage is hiding. Meanwhile, at a warehouse on the docks in New York, Carnage and his gang are talking about the robberies and the cops the killed. "Carnage We, did it! and another on bite the dust" "Lasher Yep, it's in the bag" then while they're talking Batgirl sneaks in to find her father the unkownly Agony senses her then walks around the shadows looking for someone then she stalks Batgirl grabbed her from behind then threw her through the crates and into the group #'Night of Scarebeast! part 1: 'Batman, Robin, Spiderman and Supergirl were chasing Unicorn, Scorpion, Firefly and Livewire to an hole were who are lead by Scarecrow who told them to steal leathel chemicals from Starlabs for Luthor. when thy got there, Scarcrow was going to used the chemicle to make his fear gas more affective opon the people of Gathom Supergirl poped uped in front of him "Okey Scarecrow, i think you should give those chemicals back." "Very well. Bane! you know what to do" Bane battled Kara while Batman and Spider-Man stop Scarcrow until he has feargas inside Spider-man got caught by it but it's not working on him "Hmm doesn't ring a bell." Scarecrow "What?! you resist my fear gas?" "Yes and besides you can't even scare crows away!" Scarecrow got mad and started to attack Spider-man. Firefly and the rest a taking the chemicals back to base "Careful with these chemicals, and hurry up Unicorn. you too Scorpion!" "We're carrying them fast as we can, man!" Scorpion was ready to trip while carrying a barrel of the chemicals "Scorp, what ever you do, dont...spilled the Chemicals Spill it" "Uh oh" it's going to land on scarecrow. "Boss, heads up!" "huh? gasp Nooo!" Bane saw the chemical is all over Scarecrow soon as he punches and throws Supergirl away and dries of him also say to her "So long, seniorita" and punches her the villains escaped. Batman should know that those chemicals should have killed Scarecrow as Robin grabs a samble from it so Iron Man or Lizard examin it. Luthor and Iron Monger are pleased that the others brought the Chemicals until Bane told them that one of the chemicals spilled on Scarecrow Luthor said to him "Scarecrow, are you alright?" "don't you worry, Im fine. I'll be at the lab checking my blood... Just in case" then he felt somthing on his back he went to see a mirror that his spine grew as he gasped "Whats happing to me?" Joker saw and promised him he won't tell the other while he had his figures crossed behind his back. Meanwhile IronMan tried to check the chemical but he other businesses with War Machine to battle Ultimo until Lizard examin Crane's blood sample from the chemicals and tells Batman, Spider-Man and Robin that the blood cells are mutating. Spider-Man "Whoa, hold on, are you saying that Scarecrow is turning into a monster?" "Im afraid so. He's got less than an hour before the transformation is complete" Rodin knew somthing else is wrong. "Luthor! He doesn't know" Robin, Starfire, Beast boy, Ravin and Cyborg went to warn him Batman and Lizard tried to stop them before somthing worse will happen. Scarecrow began to have sharp claws and teeth his costume began to mirge with his mutation. he went to his old lab without knowing Luthor and the other followed him as Joker told him what happend to Scaecrow. Crane locked the bulkhead doors as Luthor bangs outside "Scarecrow, open these Doors!! or Bane will break it down...screeming in pain Scarecrow?" the Teen Titans arrived, Beastboy looked though the keyhole saw Scarecrow getting bigger then boom the doors exploaded then they all see somthing in the fire "Scarecrow.. i... is that you?" Scarecrow has bacame the Scarebeast! #'Night of Scarebeast! part 2: '''Scarebeast is born as he's 45ft tall and Luthor, Iron Monger, Bane, Firefly, Kiler Croc and Whirlwind are shocked. Beast boy screamed in terror and sudjest that the team should run Robin agreed but Cyborg thinks they have to stop it. Scarebeast was ready to chase them through the city destroying. Green Arrow, Hawkeye, Speedy, Scarlet Whitch, Vixen, Prodigy, B'wana Beast, and Falcon saw it and called the rest of the team. at the watchtower Batman "What is it, Green Arrow?" "Ah, Bats? We have a propblem, Gathom is under attack by!... Look out!! grunting" Superman hears the people of Gathom screaming, Wonder Woman told the others to get everyone to safty and know they're on thier way to find out IronMan and War Machine will be with them shortly. Scarebeast is rampaging through the city saying "Where are you, Batman?!" then threw Bane at Cyborg. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Spider-Man, Lizard, and Venom saw Robin and the others defeated by the creature and ready to eat Robin! Wolverine "Hey, bub, put him down!" "Oh there you are, little Bat!" Spider-Man knows something about t "Scarecrow? Whoa, your're huge! i mean your the size of king kong!" "I am no longer Scarecrow, he was weak, call me SCAREBEAST!" Batman "It doesn't matter what you are on the outside, Crane, you need a cure" "I've have new skills Batman, i can creat fear gas from inside my body and once i get on top of Gathom skyscapper i'll breath out a cloud of fear gas over Gathom city making a living nightmare in the streets!Laughing" "Your more insane than before." "indeed right after i kill you for turning he into a freak! and P.S. I told you. There is no Crane, or Scarecrow. Only Scarebeast! ROAAAAR!" Scarebeast started to attack them until Wolverine cuts off his arm off allowing Aztec to get Robin but Scarebeast can grow his limbs back and he crushed Wolverine and threw him through a wall. Giant-Man grew to Scarebeast's size and grabbed him "Your sick, Crane. You need help" "I don't need help from you! inhails" until Scarebeast breathed fear gas in his face Giant-Man is affected and see that Scarebeast is making him look scarior and he punched Giant-Man 3 times and threw him into a building his cut off arm became a spawn/monster and he grew 2 more arms under his upper arms in his hand he has kara and she a Kryptonite pearl in her breast and he said "I have no time for this, you two, keep them occupied, i've got a skycrapper to find." he started to climb a building and finding it from the rooftops. Superman is going to ram him until Scarebeast threw a kryptonite shard in his cap Wonder Woman saw him falling "Bruce, go on heard. I'll get Clark." "Superman, are you okey?" "groaning the Kryptonite!..." she pulls it out and throws it far away. Scarebeast ran across buildings then saw the Skycrapper and started to climb (sequel of King kong) then he made it to the top and ready the breath out the fear gas until S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived Ironman "Fury? what are you doing here?" "Ah, not much, Stark, im here to take care of all your problem. All weapons prepare too..." "Fury, Don't get too close!" Scarebeast jumped onto the Helicarrier Spider-Man knew if it falls, half of Gathom will be destroyed unless they can fly it to Gathom sea Venom thinks it's a great plan then he ask War Machine to tell the others about it. Scarebeast threw Supergirl into the bridge where nick fury and Black Widow is right now she wakes "Oh, hey Fury, hows the flowes?" "Not good, we're about to be crushed!" she provents Scarebeast from crushing the bridge and started punching his face then he slammed her on the ground then War Machine fire his missles on Scarebeast's back "Take that, you overgrown hayestack!" all of a suddin Scarebeast was in rage an knew he had enough Ironman told to evacuat the ship "Alright! All personal. abandon ship! i repeat Abandon ship!" Batman came to confront him "Batman! finaly, Let finish what we have began!" "This ship is going down less than a minute, Crane" "That's all the time i need to kill you ROAAAR!!!" the fight through the Helicarrier until one on the engines started to blew up and Batman lost his balance when he, then fell on the deck Scarebeast says "farewell, Little Bat!" before he could crush batman Deadpool jumped on his shoulder and says "hay, Ugly, lets see how you feel this!" he stabs his chest then he slaps him off then IronMan, War Machine and Green Arrow hited Scarebeast everything they got as he slipped off the side the grabbed the Helicarrier until another engine blew up and Scarebeast fell into the sea "Roaring Noooooooooooooo!!! I'll will kill you for this, Batma..." splash! IronMan got Batman to safty as he has a broken leg they all see the Hellicarier crashes into the sea and exploaded. Black Widow and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents checked the wreckage but there was no sigh of Scarebeast anywhere Venom thinks he's still alive and the others are wondering. Meanwhile across the Gathom boarder, Scarebeast got out of the water and staird ate Gathom saying "Farewell, Gathom. And Batman, you haven't seen the last of Scarebeast." then he walked through the woods Roar!. # '''Our Kingdom Come: '''Lex Luthor stere 6 famous landmarks for his city. # '''Metropolis Sinking:'' Ultron joins forces with HydroMan to sikns the city of Manhatton, heroes ''. # Time Controlled: Thanks to Chronos, Ultron begins wreaking havoc on time- reversing it, fast-fowarding it to the future to find his older decendent, Ultron 10,000 Stronger and more deadly, and stopping it does not stop the heroes. Superman, Wonder Woman, Iron Man, Cable, Bishop, and Doctor Fate must stop him in the future. #'Whipped: '''Whiplash appears to the heroes alone as their enemy and one of Lex Luthor's goons with Rhino and Sandman who followed him. #'Hunted: Hulk captured by Lex Luthor. The Team rescues him as Hulk joins the team if Blackwing stays too #'''Grudge Match: Ghosts of various dead people appear before the eyes of Lex Luthor by to haunt the JLA. #'Hijacked:' the cyborg, Gearhead hijack Lex Luthor's prototype battle car. #'Megalith: '''The JLA are lured into the Crimson Dynamo's trap. However, Megalith joins the JLA and comes to the rescue!' #'All is Pollution:' Lex Luthor wants to pollute the earth'.' #'New Ice Age:' Green Lantern and Iron Man discovers that Lex Luthor, Mr. Freeze, Killer Frost and Ultron are creating a new ice age. #'Metallo: Ultron discovers and meets Metallo and joins forces with him to ride New York City of al organicsuntil Superman, Iron Man and Captain America. When Ultron sees confidence in Matallo he was starting to impress him with his capabilities # '''Apollo's Sun: Lex Luthor and Galactus plans to pull Sun out of centre of Solar System. #'I Am Lobo: '''Superman and Wolverine discover their enemy Lobo, a former Legion of Doom member. #'V for Vendetta:'' The masked terrorist known as "V" is a neutral, allying with good and evil. He's going to blow up the Houses of Parliament If Hawkeye, Wasp, Hawkgirl and Green Arrow stop him. #'The Beyonder: 'The Beyonder appears before both good and evil forces and sends them to Battleworld. It is the Secret Wars: Crisis on Infinite Worlds! #'Divide and Conquer: 'Lex luthor and Red Skull decide to capture the heroes one by one, Metallo goes after Superman, Lady Shiva goes after Wonder Woman, Prometheus goes after Batman, Crimson Dynamo goes after IronMan, Baron Zemo goes after Captain America, Sinestro goes after Green Lanturn, Madman and Half life will go after She-hulk and Doc Ock goes after Spider-Man. Superman and Wonder Woman were going out on thier date until he felt Kryptonite near by and Metallo Tackled him and Shiva kicked her. Batman was looking around Until Prometheus appeard to him and fight at the Gathom bridge. IronMan was fighting a few HYDRA Agents until Crimson Dynamo smacked him by surprised. Cap was doing traing when Zemo came out of nowhere #'Battlefield Down: 'The heroes manage to defeat the Crime Syndicate (but not yet) #'Year 2099: 'Spider-Man, Superman, Wonder Woman, Venom, Batman, Flash and Iron Man travel to a different Universe in the Future of the year 2099 to stop Lex Luthor, Joker, Sinestro, and Gorilla Grodd from stealing weapons from this time and bringing them back to their present to use against the Justice League of Avengers. #'Episode 25-494: 'Spider-Man, Venom, Deadpool visits the Titans when Beast Boy tells everyone he saw Control Freak on the Titan's T.V. but he's in jail until the newes reported that he escaped from realit #'The Journey: 'Moon Knight takes Supergirl on a lonely journey through Khonshu's apretiation in canada #'Stegron's Revenge part 1: 'After The Titans, Robin, Starfire, Beast boy, Raven and Cyborg along side Supergirl, Spider-Man, Venom, Blue Beetle and Shadowcat (with Lockheed). Crashed thier ship on an island on the beach then they need the act fast "Starfire Don't worry, Robin, i'll just fly for help" when jumped she fell " I.. I can't fly!" "Kara Here, i'll give it a shot" then she couldn't fly either as for Raven she will think the same thing then Cyborg "Hey, guy im detecting a forcefield all over this island" "Beetle Same with the Scarib. So what does that mean any way?" "Cyborg Which means, that where theres a forcefiel, there's a generator." "Kara An where theres' a generator?" "Spider-Man There's a Laboretory! And... Venom, what did you find?" Venom found a dinosaur skull then they all realized they're on Dinosaur Island then they went into the jungle to find the lab. Then Sauron was watchin them from above and went back to report to his master. meanwhile at the laboretory, Stegron was doing his experiments when Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth came in "Alright, guys, what ever you do. Don't make him angry" "Mammoth So, what." "Gizmo Ya, whats he gunna do get angry when he just a walking fossil?laughing" then Stegron slammed his tail "Silence!!stops laughing" "Jinx Told, you" "Im grow tired of this mockery of you tree. But... you might prove useful for me to the dawn of awakining, that is why i brought you others(Carnage, Phage, Agony, Lasher, Riot, ZZZXX and Mayhem) to help them" "Gizmo Ah, man not those slimballs again!" "Phage Hey! who are you calling slimballs, Shortstack? (giggling)" "Carnage Yes, we only came hear because i sensed one of us on this Island. Thats, all" "Riot He's right, kid, if you kept callin us names. Your brain would started coming right out of your nose right bout now" Gizmo flinshed the Sauron came in "Stegron Sauron, report." "We've have visiters, lord Stegron" "Carnage Venom!" then Stegron sent them all (except Sauron) to intercept. Meanwhile on the Beach, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Woverine, Flash, Wasp, Ant-Man, Jean Grey, B'wana Beast and Deadpool (and brought several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents) have traced the signal. "Jean This must be where they crashed. They must have left" "Batman Robin, come in. Come in! Robin, are you there? Strange, the communication not responding" Diana tried to find them from aboove, but she couldn't fly either good thing Superman caught her as he can't fly too then one of agents detected a force field around the entire island then Wolverine was try to pick up Shadowcat's scent "By judging these tracks they lead that way" "beast The Jungle?!" "DeadpoolAh, c'mon fellas. It's not like we're getting lost. What? It's true. Right guys?" "# 1 yes, sir" "No time for fooling around, Wilson. we're here to find the others. And were going to follow the tracks" "Okey. Oh, tell you what. Lets split up into 2 groups: You guys head into the woods while Me and the agents walk'along the beach if we find something." Then they split into groups until one of the agents went back on the Quinjet to call for reinforcements and The Lizard. While Deadpool's group was walking along the beach, the saw something "#1 what is it?" "#4 looks like a S.H.I.E.L.D. cargo crate." "#3 Fury did say; one of our trasport ships was shot down almost 3 mounths ago." they didn't know what was inside the crate but they see large foot prints as the lead into another part of the jungle. Then a S.H.I.E.L.D. drop ship came by and droped off agens Brent Jackson and Kymberly Taylor cam to help Deadpool to follow the Dinosaur tracks to where they lead. Meanwhile, Spider-Man, Venom, Robin, Starfire, Beast boy, Raven, Cyborg, Blue Beetle, Supergirl, Shadowcat and Lockheed were walking through the forest as they saw the amazing thing along the way to the lab; dinosaurs! Then they all took a break at a grassy field as Beast Boy's feet were starting to hurt until they stumbled in a herd of Edmontosaurus, Shunosaurus, Shantungosaurus, Iguanadon, Styracosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Camarasaurus, Kentrosaurus and Pachycephalosaurus. The group was excited to see them as Shadowcat pet as baby Styracosaurus until out of the forest was a pack of Utahraptors ready to attack the herd. "Beetle I count 13 of them" "Supergirl C'mon, we got a protected the heard!" Spider-Man "You and I are in a total agreement" Venom "Let's get em!'" The group are now fighting the Utahraptors as the Iguanadons, Styracosauruses, Pachycephalosauruses, and Ankylosauruses started to help the heroes fend off the pack the the pack ran off when a hungry Megalosaurus attacks a Edmontosaur as Beast Boy turns into a Ankylosaurus and wacked the carnivore and shoved it away as it knew it can't fight off a whole as Megalosaurus retreats. The the dinosaurs thankedd the group for protecting them and thier yound as Beast boy turns into them one at a time "Robin what did they say, Beast boy?" "They thank us and anothing, one Iguanadon told us a warning: Beware the Devil-Rex?" "Shadowcat What's a Devil-Rex?" Raven does not wan't to find out. Then the group moves one back into the jungle but Megalosaurus was not pleased of not having his food and tries to follow them quietly as possible with out them knowing. While the group walks through the forest they were talking about the Devil-Rex until Robin was wack to the tree by a tail of a hungry Ceratosaurus and tow more arived the Blue Beetle fired it but Cyborg told him to not fire at them becuase something else is going to help Robin, a gentle Therizinosaurus. the Ceratosauruses better be warned by Therizinosaurus's gigantic claws. Therizinosaurus slashed them as the the 2 Ceratosaurs retreat while one was wounded and limping away Robin thank the Therizinosaurus as it licked him and the group moved on. Meanwhile Deadpool and his group are still following the large foots as the move ferther the walk on across a fallen tree and the see a water fall and they all saw a group of Baryonyx and they moved on following the tracks who are revealed to be a Tyrannosaurus rex. Meanwhile Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Woverine, Flash, Wasp, Ant-Man, Jean Grey, B'wana Beast are in the herd that Robin and other been with 9hrs ago and B'wana talked to them and went back to tell the group "Wolverine Well?" "Yep, an Ankylosaurus just told me that a group of teen just saved them from Utahraptors and a Megalosaurus." then Ka-Zar, Shanna & Zabu came to welcome them. Jean Grey explained to them why there here, to find the others and the agreed to help, then a Therizinosaurus came out of the forest and the group walked up to it and B'wana asked it if he saw the others and it did and pointed the direction they went then by that moment, Ka-Zar knows where they're going "Ka-Zar They're heading for the Bad Lands." Wasp "What?" "A Dangerous vally, always cloudy, filled with many kind of dangers there lava shafts, rock slides and more." "Shanna There are predators living there." "Ant-Man What kinds? Other Dinosaurs maybe?" "Yes, i've been there many times, i saw groups of Allosaurus, Mapusaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Nykoraptors, and Raptors" then all of suden, they all heard a distant roar and frightend Therizinosaurus then B'wana told the group it said The Devil Rex. They need an esier way to get to the Vally "Shanna What is your sugestion, B'wana Beast?" "I have an idea.". Then the whole group are riding on a migrating herd of Brontoaurus, Amargasaurus, and Superaurus, "Wasp Okey, this is your idea, B'wana Beast?" "Ant-Man of course it is. Sauropods are gentle dinosaurs". Meanwhile, Spider-Man, Venom, Robin and the others are almost to the Bad Lands and as the walk, Blue Beetle "Lets keep moving. This place gives me the creeps" then Supergirl hears something in that dark cave and then the group was attack by Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Carnage, Phage, Agony, Lasher, Riot, ZZZXX and Mayhem as the all tumbled down the rockey hill to a rocky arena and there are 3 lava tubes witch can on on for miles underground if you fell in. Spider-man "Carnage?!" "Venom What are you doing here, Kletus?!?" "Carnage to kill you. What's it look like to?" "Cyborg Why is the little runt doing here??" "Gizmo Whats a matter, robo-whimp? Afriad i might kick your stinkin can? "Just Try!" "Mayhem Remember, boys. We have our orders" "talking to Lasher Is she always this bossey?" "No, she isn't... but yes." "cat Orders from who?" "laughing From Stegron, dudet. Who else..." "shove a rock in his mouth Jeez, Phage keep you mouth shut! No wonder your such a chatterbox!" "Spider-Man Stegron? He's here too?" "Carnage Enough with the questions, everybuddy! Lets' get this party started!" they all fought as Shadowcat tell lockheed to find help. Meanwhile Deadpool and the agents are follow ing the track until a huge red rock "Deadpool Why is there a big red rock in the way" then he stands on top of it "Taylor heard growling Brent, if that was you stomach, you should've had lunch before we left" "Wasn't me" "#2 Ma'am, was Fury trying to transport a dinosaur?" "Yes, i think so.." then they were all shocked" "Oh, god. Is that who i think it is?" the they pulled out thier guns and blasteres out "Wilson? get off of there, now!" "Aw, C'mon, guys.." then the Dinosaur started to get up behind Deadpool. "..all im sayin' it's nothing but a dumb rock! growling Wh... What the..." Then the red was revealed to be a red T-rex known as Devil Dinosaur! "Roaring" he was real angrey when Deadpool called him a dumb rock "Taylor Devil Dinosaur?!? whats' he doing on this island?" "Jackson I don't know but, RUN!" Devil Dinosaur chomps but misses and roared angrely and the group started to run fast as they can until the slide down into the middle of the nest! Bones all over the place and dead dinosaurs then Devil Dinosaur called his pack, 4 males and 2 females also 5 baby T-rexes. "oh, crap!" then one of the chomped on of the agents! "screaming" "#3 Nooo!! Presten, no!" "Brent Theres nothing we can do! He's gone!" "Taylor Just keep running!" Then Devil Dinosaur and the other 4 males went after them while the females brought thier babies followed them by walking. Meanwhile, On the beach, Lizard arrived band head for the herd of Sauropods fast as the wind through the jungle to find Superman's group. Meanwhile Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Woverine, Flash, Wasp, Ant-Man, Jean Grey, B'wana Beast, Ka-Zar, Shanna and Zabu are still riding the the migrating herd for 14hrs until Wasp saw Lizard on that ledge "Look! There's Dr. Conners!" "Batman Let get down to him, " "Beast Well, this is our stop." then they got on the cliff "bye! Take care of the herd!" Wonder Woman "It's good that your here, Dr. Conners." 'Thank you, Diana. Have you find the others yet? Oh im sorry" Ka-Zar "The Bad Lands are just through those woods" then Lockheed showed up "Grey Lockheed. Your alright! Where are the teens" Then B'wana talk Lockheed "Whats' the matter, little guy? What? There in trouble?! lead the way!" then they all followed Lockheed to the others. Deadpools group is still being chased by Devil Dinosaur and his pack "Jackson Quick, head for the herd" they ran twords a huge herd of Stegosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Lambeosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Torosaurus, Charonosaurus, Gallimimus, Corythosaurus, and Triceratops. The whole herd ran from Devil Dinosaur and his pack as he, soon the ran twords the vally and into the Bad Lands and infront were the paths as the herd went left when Gallimimus went right where the othe group along with one Torosaurus. Meanwhile Agony is beaten the crap out of Supergirl "laughing Whats the matter? Can't fly, Blondie? Well thats to bad!!" "Groaning Will you please Shut up!" as she punches her in the jaw. Robin threw his disks at Lasher "Is that the best you can do, Boy wonder?" "No. But maybe this!" he air kicked him in the chest Carnage was ready to kill Spider-Man until Superman threw a bowlder at him as the whole group came to help "Are you okey, Peter" "Yep, I'm alright. Thanks, Kal" Zabu pounced on Mammoth and got back up back away "Nice, kitty. Nice, kitty when Zabu roared at him" "Gizmo Quick, Lets get out of here!" "Jinx Well.. Back to the boss" the villains left but the symbiotes stayed behind as they sensed something's coming and sticked to the walls. the team is back together "Batman Good, i'll call for extraction" "Spider-Man Whoe, what about Stegron" "Lizard Wait, Batman. Peter, is that true? Stegron's still here?" "Yes, And it's all thanks to Phage" then they called Deadpool but in behind them was "Aw, Dude! It's that same Megalosaurus again" then they all saw a stampede of Gallimimus running twords them Bwana beast translate what there screaming about and told the group "They said: Run! The devil rex is coming!" Zabu growled in that direction cause something big is coming and the group saw S.H.I.E.L.D. agents got to the team "Woman So there you guys are. Where's Deadpool?" Brent Jackson "panting We ran... fast as we could... Wilson was trying to slow him down down" "Who?" "Can't talk..need...rest" they all saw Deadpool running and screaming like a little girl "Hide, me!" then Devil Dinosaur showed up and "ROOOOAAAR!!!!" then the Megalosaurus ran off and doesn't call him the king for nothing. #'Stegron's Revenge part 2: 'Some of the team was shocked to see Devil Dinosaur again "Wasp Hank, What's he doing here?!" "I don't know. But he doesn't look happy to see us" Wolverine and Spider-Man told Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman about Devil Dinosaur. they all staired at Deadpool because they wan't to know "Grey Wilson, what did you do?" "I called im a dumb rock, i'm so sorry!" "Venom It doesn't matter, there many of us and only one of him" "Count again" the 4 male T-Rexes came and one brought a dead Torosaurus and dropped it then they all engage on the group as An-tMan became Giant-Man and told the team they don't wan't to hurt them then all the raptors was screeching and cawing to the fight as the heroes fight off 5 T-Rexes. Diana had a hard time tring to dodge the T-rex's jaws "Hera!" she grabbed the tail and threw it against the wall. Soon Devil Dinosaur charged at Supergirl and she dodged it letting him ramed against the wall the the wall colasped as behind the wall of rock was a big chunk of Kryptonite and Agony climed down and she put 2 small fragment ib her cap and a pearl in her breast. Then she pushed her down the dark lava shaft "Blue Beetle saw it "Noo! Kara!" but Devil Dinosaur got in the way and chased him. The team is tired and they're surounded by the pack soon the Females and thier 5 babies arrived and sat down and watch. Then they stope when the Rexes hear something else is coming. Congorilla came to the rescue and landed on the ground "Superman! Been well?" "Not much, Bill" "Woman We're glad your here. We need your help" "I know" then Congorilla grew 25ft and fought the T-rexes with Giant-Man's help. Soon the males made a retreat bact to the nest left Devil Dinosaur alone but he never runs away from a fight and got mad and challenged Congorilla (like King Kong vs. T-rex). Then congorilla tossed him down the rocky hill and bashed in a solid wall. The team saw Devil Dinosaur looking at them in anger and roared at them and walked into the jungle to hunt for a better prey. The team thanked Congorilla for the until "Superman Wait, where's Kara?" "Beetle Oh, I almost forgot, she fell down there!" "What?!" "Batman It's a Lava tube. It could go on for miles underground. I can't pin-point Supergirls position." "I have to go get her" "Woman Kal, Don't, you'll fall!" "Spider-Man No, you'll get lost. beside it's to dark down there" "Ka-Zar I know how you feel. She's family to you. But know this: will find her" "Shanna He's right, there are propeply caves into the tunnels on the lower part of the jungle" then Wasp saw 2 female T-rexes came the team was ready to attack but Hank stop them because behind the T-Rxes were babies they just want the dead Torosaurus. they picked it up, and went back to thier nest and the team moved on and Ant-Man notice "It's getting dark soon. We should go". Meanwhile, at Stegron's fortress, Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Carnage, Phage, Agony, Lasher, Riot, ZZZXX and Mayhem came back to report to stegron. Jinx and Gizmo told him and Sauron the the Justice Avengers are here and told them they were fighting and red T-rex "Stegron Devil Dinosaur? Interesting. Why is he doing on this island? No matter, my servents are still forcing the slaves of building my greatest army." Agony "I even pushed Blondie down the dark hole" "Good, but hope is that of those tunnles are inhabidtid by my formal soldiers, Raptormen. Leave, all of you! Except you, Sauron" then Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Carnage, Phage, Agony, Lasher, Riot, ZZZXX and Mayhem left the room. "Sauron Master, what do you mean by "raptormen"." "They were once my former army i created long ago, Sauron. Until the fools betrayed me and hide themselve somewhere deep under ground this island"Are you sure there all down there? with the kryptonian female?" "Yes. But they only want peace. Fools!! Now, when is weapon ready?" "In 2 more hours, my master. The workers are still working the final ajustments. It should be ready tomorrow morning. If we re lucky". Meanwhile Kara is unconsciouse with the glowing Kryptonite in the dark. suddenly, dark figures found her and reconized the S on her chest "It's that symbol again." "Look there! The green rock is hurting her! Get her to the village, quick!" then the mysterious people took Kara to thier village. As tey put her in a bed in one of thier huts, they took the Kryptonite fragment and left her to rest until she wakes up. Kara awakens and see herself inside a hut and sees a Little Raptorboy giving her food "Hey, little guy. What are you doing here?" "I.. brought you some food." "Thank you. Who are you?" "I'm Zentos. Come! there something i have to show you." "Okey, what's the rush?" then she saw the whole vilage along thier to the arena. the inside, they saw the villagers watching the fight as 3 gladiators fight against Gator, a humanoid alligator who is ready to defeat the last one until he stops and looks at Kara slowly then charges at her in anger "Intruder!" Kara dodges from being crushed "Whoe, wait! i just want to talk to you" the Gator won't stop the Kara frozed him in a block of ice then the chief started to clap "Well done" "Ah.. thanks who are you?" "My name is Cheif Black claw. and i see you already met my son, Zentos. Oh.. you must have alot of questions but first you must regain your strength" Meanwhile, Deadpool got seperated and got lost "Fine. I'll just find this lab all by my self! (gulps) I hope." He soons wonders into te swamp. Meanwhile the Group #'Marching of the Whirldroids: 'After Cyclops, PlasticMan, HawkMan, Wasp, Supergirl, Jean Grey and Wonder Woman were having a conversation when Spider-Man, Thor, Ant-Man, Batman, IronMan, Green Lanturn and Superman told them that there is a robbery at S.T.A.R. Labs. the Villains were Electro, Blizzard, Solomon Grundy, Clayface, Whirlwind, Absorbing-Man, Volcana, Star Sapphire, Gentleman Ghost, and The Wrecking Crew. They were stealing a Magna Amplifire for Luthor, Baron Zemo and Doc Ock. War Machine and Hawkeye arrived to help the team. "Spider-Man Hey, Max, Whats with the hardware for anyway?" " First, this "hardware" is going to to give the Doc new ideas for the future and second: Stop calling me Max!" "Wrecker Enough chit, chat! Lets' get rid of them then we get the heck outa here!" Whirlwind wanted to attack first but Blizzard told him to guard the divice. Piledriver and Bulldozer both attacked Green Lanturn and Thor, Electro is battling Spider-Man, Volcana is fighting Supergirl and Jean Grey, Batman and Ant-Man were battling Grundy, is fighting Star Sappire, , and PlasticMan, IronMan and HawkMan are battling Clayface and Gentleman Ghost. soon Whirlwind tried to sneak away, Wonder woman threw her tiara at him then Wasp #'Symbiote Infestation Part 1: 'After a S.H.I.E.L.D cruiser was transporting criminals to a S.H.I.E.L.D space staton, Carnage, and his gang are about to spead the symboites all over. Guardsman is gave his men a great thanks for gathering every thug, killer, phyco path and insane criminals "Great job, boys. Every thug on the list!" "# 1 No problem, sir" "#2 What the... Ah, Sir?... Ah, crap! It's Carna..." Carnage stabs throught the agent "Hello, Boys!" "Woo Carnage! Stand down, or we will fire" "Oh, I'm so scared, Not! Lasher, Riot, get them!" "Riot "C'mon, Boys, lets dance!" soon as Lasher and Riot attack the agents, Carnage releases the infected prisoners inside the station (which were infected durning the trip) "Go, spread through the station! Phage, Lead our new friends." "Really? On it, Dude! Come, Dudes and Dudets. Follow me to the air vents" Phage leads some of the symbiotes through the vents as the others are lead by ZZZXX, Lasher and Agony. Jimmy Woo knows this is going to get worse as he pushes the alarm button and called Dugan and a few other heroes Huntress, Geo-Force, Patriot and Spider-Woman "Dugan, We got Symbiotes in the hanger! Some went through the vents and they're heading for the Bridge! Try to hold them off!" "Under stood, Jimmy. Everyone, Sacure the doors!" soon Dugan and the other agents guards the doors until Symbiote brutes burst through them battering the agents in their way. "Keep firing!" "agent It's no good, Agent Duan. There's to many of them! as the symbiote choaks him" Dum Dum Dugan fell down and air vent leading to a supply closet to hide as Carnage and all the Symbiote spread threw the Station. . Meanwhile, after the destress call, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Captain America, Iron Man, Penance, Black Panther, War Machine, She-Hulk, Supergirl, Thor, Robin, Wasp, Ant-Man, Hulk, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Wolverine, Blue Beetle, Silver Sable, Hawkeye, Spider-Man and Venom are heading for the station in the Quinjet as they are bieng briefed by Clay Quartermain and Cap hasn't called Sharon for 6hrs. As they got inside the hanger and the exit out of the Quinjet, They were shock at what they saw Wasp gasped "Spider-Man My God... It's a massacre! this red and black ooz is everywhere. Venom?" "He's here. I can sense it." Carnage say on the speakers "Hello, Parker! love what i've done with the place?" "Where are you?" "Uh, uh! no spoiless look at the map" the the team look at the map of the station but is was torn apart except the hanger "Hay, thats' cheating! you riped up the map!" "Oops! laughs" Then Iron Man kept calling Guardsman but nothing then Wasp found Jimmy woo under a pile of crates and Wonder Woman "So will split up and search the place in teams" "Thor Nay, This may be not a good desision. Our Enemies would defeat us one by one" "Hawkeye She's right, but how are we going to fight against this? The place is crawling with Symbiotes!" Then Ant-Man invented sonic disruptors that are powered by Vibranium. There are 12 rifles and gloves for Wasp then the team search the station in teams; Batman, Robin, Wasp and Ant-Man will check the Medical section, Thor, Hulk, Wolverine and Blue Beetle will check the Mess Hall, Hawkeye, Green Arrow, Captain America and Black Panther will check the Training Room, Superman, Penance, and Sliver Sabel will search the hallways, Iron Man and War Machine will check the the Armory. Martian Manhunter will stay and guard the Quinjet with Jimmy and the rest of the Agents, Black Canary and She-Hulk will check the the loading docks and Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Spider-Man and Venom will check another part of the hallways and they all left. Meanwhile, on the bridge, where it's big as a football stadium where Carnage made it as his thron to look like a king while all Symbiotes are having a big crazy party. While it goes on, a new Symbiote, Soul tells Carnage "Uh, Boss? they have split into groups" "Hmm. This could be good to our advantage. you 4, keep them busy. and Mayhem and Agony? fetch me Wonder Woman. Ms. Carter is getting lonley up here.". Meanwhile, Thor, Hulk, Wolverine and Blue Beetle search the Mess Hall, Bettle check the menu and todays was Nachos with beef and cheese then they all heard a noise in a supply closet. When they open it, it was Dugan. Dum Dum Dugan explained everything to the stion until "Beetle Uh, guys? here they come!" Then a group of symbiotes came in as Dugan knows that thier his men. Then two more came They were Huntress and Geo-Force as Symbiotes "Huntress?! Geo-Force?! Oh, man what happend to guys?? Uh, oh" then the attack. Meanwhile Wonder Woman's group is looking for survivors "Kara We's been looking for hours and still, we haven't found any buddy" "Venom Woo said we should check to cabins, right (lights turn off for a second and Venom screams loudly)" then they looked at venom "Did just you scream like a little girl?" "No...maybe...can we talk about this later?" as they search, they knew they're being watched then a Symbiote brute attacks Venom. Spider-Man "Whoe! Look out! then a group of scouts attacks them while Mayhem tries to knockout Wonder Woman with chloroform while she's distracted. "Huh? (muffling)" "Say good night, princess" Supergirl tried to save her but Agony got the drop on her and threw her through the wall. "Agony Take that blondie! To think who may be the most prettiest of all." "Mayhem I'll take her to Carnage. Have fun with your "cat fight" cackles" "She...is...such a hothead." "Now where is... uhh!" "Get up." "Ugh! Did you just slap me?!" "Maybe" then the both where having a cat fight . Meanwhile Batman and his group were looking around the sick bay until they found an agent hiding until a symbiote brute shows up and attacks. Then "Hank Jan, use your gloves!" "What? you said these haven't been tested" "Jan??!" "Okey! I hope theses work" then the symbiote starts to struggle a bit until it seperated from the agent. "Wasp They work. They work!" "groaning What happend?" 'Hank Easy. You'll be alright. We'll get you out of here and your gunna need this" then they lefts the sick bay to regroup with the others. Meanwhile at the Bridge, Diana starts to awake "groans" "Carnage Well, look who's up already?" "Your a monster" "Yeah, yeah, everyone calls me that well, whatcha gunna do" "Sharon Diana!" "Sharon, your alright." "Thanks. So, how is Steve?" "Fine. He was worried about you along the way." "I'm so glad." "Carnage Quite! So love what I've done with the place?" "It looks like a nightmare, until i'm done with you" Diana struggle as the tendrills retrain her wrists "Don't waste your streagth. Those tendrills are 12 layers thick. You can't break them. Now, Lasher? How our new friends doing" "They're doing just great, boss! He, he, he." "Excellent!" "Diana What do you want with me" Carnage, Riot, Mayhem, Phage, ZZZXX and Lasher laugh "Mayhem We're using you as bait, what do your think" "For who?" "Carnage Oh, Don't play dumb with me. I know everything about your secret romance with the blue boy scout of matropolis" "What? i don't know what your taking about" "Oh, please i can see it in your eyes. I planed a little surprise for Kal-El. Now call him! Bring him to me!!" "Never!" "Grrr Bring the pod" "Uh.. Yes boss!". Meanwhile Superman, Penance, and Silver Sable are searrching for survivores until they were ambushed by symbiotes then a symbiote, Byle planted a small communicator into Superman's cape.. Meanwhile Carnage is ready to make Wonder Woman scream in pain to lure Superman as one of the symbiotes brought him a shock prod and Riot is ready for his. #'Symbiote Infestation Part 2: The symbiote brings in the symbiote pod and Carnage activates the communicator and says "Hey Kal-El" Superman "Carnage?" Carnage "Well who else would it be." Superman "And what do you want?" Carnage "Oh I just wanted to show you how it sounds when the one woman you love harmed." Woman "Get that thing away from me, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Superman "Diana! Where is she?" Carnage If you want to see her you will come to the bridge." Superman "Don't worry, I'll be there." Superman then crushes the communicator and starts heading to the bridge. Penance "Wait, Superman, what about the mission?" Superman did not answer and continued to the bridge. Penance Argh, Silver Sable stay here." Sable "But" Penance "Stay here!" Penance then heads off while five symbiote brutes watch Silver Sable. When Superman arrives, he finds himself in a wrestling ring. Superman Diana, where are you?" Diana Up..Here ." Superman You will pay for this Carnage." Carnage "Oh no I'm shaking hahaha. Think again as i got a little suprise for ya" Then Superman tries to attack Carnage, but is Weakend by a kryptonite chandeleir. And Lasher makes his announment for the fight "Welsome. When Penance gets to the bridge, he sees the heroes infected with symbiote and hears a scream coming from behind him. Penance "Silver Sable, I should of let her come with me." Penance is then attacked and infected by Superman. An infected Silver Sable and the five symbiote brutes then show up and Carnage says "Well lets see if we can have some more fun with the other heroes." Sharon "Your insane Carnage!" Mayhem then knocks her out. Carnage "Ahhhhh, thats better." Meanwhile Venom and Spider-Man have defeated the symbiotes and turn to Agony who is fighting Supergirl. When she sees that the two are ready to help their ally, Agony escapes and heads to the bridge. Venom " Hey, where's Diana?" Supergirl then tells them what happened. Spider-Man "Well we better go find her." Venom "Uh, I think she just found us." They then all turn to see the infected Wonder Woman. Diana "It's good to see you all again, you will make exellent slaves for Carnage." Supergirl "Diana, you need to stop this." Diana "No, you need to give up." the four heroes then see many symbiotes come behind Wonder Woman and try to escape. Although Wonder Woman and her symbiote forces come after them, they are eventually able to lose them. Spider-Man "Alright, we better find the others." Meanwhile, Iron Man and War Machine are checking the armoury when suddenly, someone fires at War Machine with a S.H.I.E.L.D. bazooka. Man "What was that?" The two then turn to see a symbiote infected Silver Sable. Sable "Hi boys." Machine "Silver Sable, is that you?" Man "The symbiote must of gotten to her some how." Just as Silver Sable is about to infect the two with symbiote, Iron Man blasts her with his repulsers and he and War Machine escape, Sable "They escaped, no matter, soon enough they will all be slaves to Carnage!" At the loading docks, Supergirl, Spider-Man, and Venom are looking for Black Canary and She-Hulk for back up against the symbiote Wonder Woman. They find them and tell them of the situation, but then, they are attacked by the symbiote Penance. She-Hulk then says "Robbie, what happened to him?" Spider-Man "He must have been infected aswell." Canary "Aswell?" Venom "Canary, scream now!" Canary "Why?" Venom "Just scream!" She then screams and the symbiote Penance starts to weaken, but Venom is to aswell and just before Venom is about to lose consciousness, Black Canary stops screaming as the symbiote falls off of Penance. She-Hulk "Robbie, are you alright?" Penance "I'll live, but someone better check on Venom." Supergirl "Spider-Man, take Venom back to the Quinjet and stay with Martian Manhunter, me, Black Canary, She-Hulk, and Penance will try and find any other infected heroes and use Black Canary's screams to cure them. Spider-Man "Heh, alright." Spider-Man and Venom then head off to the Quinjet. Menawhile at the Quinjet, Martian Manhunter and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are attacked by many symbiotes. #'Come the Conqeurer: '''Kang the Conqeurer is invading the earth #'HYDRA Strikes!: After Gator told Baron Strucker about Dinosaur island, and about Congorilla, He plans an assult on the island and capture Congorilla when Grim Reaper and Madame Hydra called Kraven to track him down. Meanwhile on the Watchtower, Kara was still thinking that if Gator survive the fall but Lizard tells her "But Kara, there is no possible way he could have survived that" "Well, maybe your right" the Venom came in "Eh, who cares!" "What? Seriously?!" "What? that guy was jerk and a traitor!" "Doesn't mean he deserved it too" Well thats the..(the alarm go's off) never mind" then in the briefing room Martain Manhunter getting a emergancy transmission from Dinosaur Island "Come in Watchtower! Come in! This Blackclaw do you read?!" "Superman Yes Blackclaw. What's the problem?" "We're under attack by invaders! They're called...Hydra!" "Wasp What?! How'd they know about Dinosaur island?" "I don't know how but please! We need your help" then Vision transports Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, IronMan, Spider-Man, Venom, Green Lanturn, Flash, Wasp, Giant-Man, Lizard, Captain America, Supergirl, Donna Troy, Green Arrow, AqauMan, Fantastic 4, Deadpool, B'wana Beast, Plastic Man, War Machine, and Hawkeye. On Dinosaur island, The Raptor tribe and the lost people are still holding HYDRA agents off with Congorilla. #'Ride On, Graviton!: '''Graviton weakens Supes with Kryptonite and Spidey, Wonder Woman, Iron Man, Batman, Hawkman, Hulk, Thor, Plastic Man, Wasp and Giant-Man must stop him. #'Konvikt's Return!: After Luthor and Baron Zemo heard the reports about a pod crashed in woods out side of Matropolis, they and the others, Cheetah, KGBeast, Copperhead, Killer Croc, Living Laser, Dread Knight, Titanium Man, A.I.M.(MODOC), Crimson Dynamo, Volcana, Clayface, Abomination, Star Sapphire, and Lady Lotus (Who Baron Zemo just picked her up). Meanwhile, on the Watch Tower, Superman and Wonder Woman were doing hand-to-hand combat the as they fought, Jean, Tony and Cyclops were wondering while they're watching. "Jean Hmm, They seemed to be getting along very well." "Tony Yep, they have been dating alot since the conflict with Ultrawoman." "Diana good workout, Kal. Next time try not to go easy on me." "Kal I'll try to remember that" "Glad to hear. (kissing)" then War Machine, Luke Cage, Vixen and Green Lanturn came and Juke told them "Where's Peter at?" "Diana Oh, He told me that he, Kara, Beetle and Static went to see the parade at Matropolis" meanwhile Spider-Man, Blue Beetle, Kara, and Static were watching the parade until Venom shhowed up to watch with them and in the sky they saw Lex and the other villains heading for the entrence of Matropolis then Kara called the the Watchtower. Soon, JARVIs told the team that Kara saw Lex Luthor in matropolis as Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Captian America, Iron Man, Flash, the Fantastic 4, Green Lanturn, Hank Pym, Wasp, Thor, Luke Cage, Ghost Rider, Vision, Hawkeye, Moon Knight, Green Arrow, War Machine and Lizard to investigate. when they f #'Who is Dark Surfer?:' The Dark Surfer appears to attack earth! the Silver Surfer and the team must stop him, but in the end, he reveals to the team that the Dark Surfer is his brother, Fennan Radd, who survived his planet's destruction as well. #'A Mermaid Tail:' Feeling left out of the team after letting HYDRA steal technology, Supergirl leaves the Justice League of Avengers and has been transformed into a mermaid by Enchantress (whom Baron Zemo and Loki hired to transform her into) Thor, Superman, Doctor Strange and Odin must turn her back, but she realize that being a mermaid is fun. Ant-Man comes along with the 4 heroes telling them that Zemo and Loki were stealing Supergirl's powers to defeat Superman and Thor, and the only to do that is to tell the Mermaid Queen to revert Supergirl's powers back to her. #'A Battle of Bugs and Lightning: '''After a disasterous mission against Gentleman Ghost, Black Lightning and Blue Beetle get into a fight. So Batman sends them to SHIELD Millitary to learn how to work together. But their trouble with is Baron Strucker and HYDRA. #'The Symbiotic Invasion Part 1: Carnage and his army start an invasion on Earth from a satellite. And the Defenders: JLA end up with the Legion of Supervillains. But know knowing that Carnage isn't controlling the army.' #'The Symbiotic Invasion Part 2: It's the last stand against Carnage, the JLA and LOS work together into stopping the Symbiotes from destroying Earth, and shut off the Satellite from Carnage get his hands on it. Soon Carnage and hs gang weren't the real threat it was Hybrid himself who tricked him. In the end, the heroes are victorious, meanwhile, Superman asks Wonder Woman if she will marry him, and she said yes as they kiss. Meanwhile, Lex Luthor is angry that the Symbiotes escaped with his equipment and have killed the Brain, and Iron Monger, and he yells at his team that he wants no failures, and they understand, Luthor said "good" and then stormed off, with Ultron suddenly glowing his red eyes, with Luthor not thinking Ultron's betraying him. After Hybrids death, Carnage and his friends escapes and swores for revenge with a laugh '''Season 2 #'Basics:' When the new Members of the Legion of Supervillains, Multiplex, Silver Swan, Pyro and Cheshire steal a Energy inducer for Luthor and Strucker with the help of Whirlwind, Grim Reaper, the U-Foes, Firefly, Metallo, Sportsmaster, Mad Man, Professor Zoom, Bizarro, Felix Faust, Man-Killer, Dreadnaugts, Crimson Dynamo, Livewire, Scorpion, Copperhead, Abomination, Whiplash, Doctor Polaris, Sinestro, Killer Croc, and Mysterio. Soon they had company, Superman, Wonder Woman(his fiance), Batman, Flash, Spider-Man, Venom, Captain America, Iron Man, Wolverine, Supergirl, Donna Troy, Green Lanturn, Thor, Wasp, Green Arrow, Giant-Man, Fantastic 4, Hawkeye, Hulk and Black Panther came into the scene. they fought the Villains and realize that Maria Hill has took Nick Fury's place as director. #'Devil Dinosaurs's big Break': On Dinosaur Island, Devil Dinosaur has fought and killed a Spinosaurus and as he walked through the jungle he spots a cargo boat shipping to Matropolis. So he snucked on to the ship #'Hula Cat': Shadowcat heads to Hawaii to learn how to hula dance. Meanwhile, Batman, Hawkeye, Iceman, Thor, Deadpool and Vibe fight Joker, Gentleman Ghost, Pyro, Enchantress, Cavalier and Bane at the Global Hawaiian Agency. In the end, Maria Hill forces Shadowcat to change her identity to Gypsy, though Kitty asks her if she don the identity for the moment. #'Konvikt's Wrath': When 2 guards check on Prisoner #1,556 (Konvokt), They left food for him but inside was Graak! "Konvikt What kept you so long?!" "What? Can't a guy get astroid break? It's great to see you again. Konvikt. Mongul sent me to find you" then Konvikt feels like he failed because he failed to destroy Superman then. In the end, Kitty apologizes to Coco Reynolds for stealing her identity, and she says "it's okay", and she went back to Shadowcat. #'Batman and Scooby-Doo Meet Again': Batman and Robin cross paths with Scooby-Doo and Mystery Inc. as they try to capture Joker and Penguin. #'All of a Sudan': The Dark Surfer, with the Infinity Sword in his hand, tries to take over Sudan By force. Only Superman and Silver Surfer can stop him. Meanwhile Carnage has found a way to destroy the Dark Surfer once and for all! #'The New Tower of Babel': The divided classes reunited at Metropolis and built a new Tower of Babel in the heart of the city. Ultron forces Mekanique and Futura to destroy the city. #'It's Ahab!': Ahab appears, and, with the evil Great White at his side, Supes and Spidey have no hope to defeat them! Unless Batman, Giant-Man and Lizard help them. In the end, Hank realizes that Ultron is in his head, and decides it was time for him to retire. #'Marvel VS Capcom Fight Party': This episode takes place in the events of the Marvel VS Capcom series where Wolverine, Hulk, Iron Man, Deadpool, Spider-Man, Ryu, Chris Redfield, Morrigan, Dante, and Chun Li must defeat the evil forces of Doctor Doom, M. Bison, Dormammu, and Albert Wesker who plan to take over both worlds by merging the two of them. #'Primal Brawl': Firebrand, Abomination, Gorilla Grodd, Blizzard, #'Symbiote Titan': After Carnage and his gang defeated the police and ran twords thier hideout, Phage found a batch of crates floating n the water by the docks and they say "Titan"?. The Riot did remember the breakout at Arkham Asylum on Arkham island years ago. Then Agony "Isn't it almost like the same stuff that hunk Bane uses?" #'The Music Miester Strikes': #'The Syndicate Strikes Back!': The Crime Syndicate are back for vengence #'Like Father, Like Daughter: '''Sportsmaster "come on kiddo, you'll like it" to his daughter, Artemis Crock as she said "Daddy, this is boring, why do i have to work for some lousy jerk, named Luthor?", Sportsmaster "well because your mother will have to shut her mouth for the rest of the day, so what do ya think?, huh?" while laughing, though Artemis is ignored "Yeah, i'm just gonna skip evil business, all my friends are at Gotham North". Sportsmaster "Well look whoelse is in a fess with kids". Meanwhile in the Watchtower, Kitty is watching a horror movie with Bobby "Oh, Bobby isn't this romantic?, Bobby?" she realizes Bobby wasn't here, suddenly someone pops up behind her putting his hand on her shoulder, Kitty looked freaked turned around and see that someone and screamed, and it was Bobby laughing, Kitty scolded "Robert Louis Drake!, have you no respect for the dead?", Bobby laughed "I do, but sometimes i'd rather drop in to join them", Kitty stared at him angrily, Bobby "Hey come on, Kitty, it was a joke, nothing scares me", until Martian Manhunter emerged from the ground behind Bobby "Iceman...", Bobby screamed like a girl jumping onto the couch hiding in the blankets, Kitty giggled, J'onn "...you were supposed to be on monitor duty 10 minutes ago" Bobby got out of the blankets reminding "Come on J'onn, Kitty and I are watching Friday the 13th", Kitty picked up the remote turning off the DVD and TV giggling "Kitty is doing a little research about World War ll" before giving to remote to J'onn, J'onn "that is good, Katherine", then they both glared at Bobby "All right, i'm going, yeesh", Bobby walked away, then Kitty sits on the couch sobbing histerically, Storm comes in "i believe Bobby has upset you again, am i correct", Kitty sobbed "yes", Storm came over on the couch sitting with her and said "sometimes gentleman can be like this, little one", Kitty "Y-you really t-think so?", Storm "Yes, sometimes a little change happens, just remain beautiful to the man of your dreams, do you understand?", Kitty "yeah, thanks Storm", then they both hug. Meanwhile, Sportsmaster "My fellow legionnaires, i like to introduce to my daughter, Artemis Crock", Lex Luthor "Good afternoon, Miss Crock", Artemis "Yeah, hey", Luthor made a glare at Sportsmaster, he made a sad chuckle, he then takes her to hall to talk to her, Sportsmaster "where is your costume?!", Artemis "Daddy, for the last time i don't need a costume just to join your fun and games", all the villains stare at Sportsmaster realizing what she just called him, #'Of Infinity...: Thanos finds the Infinity Gauntlet, and the one remaining with him is the Mind Stone. #...and Beyond:' Thanos kidnaps Captain Mar-Vell and traps him into the Soul Stone. #'A Twist in Time:' Lois uses the Time Stone in order to go back in time to destroy Superman and Wonder Woman's relationship. It's up to Doctor Fate, Spider-Man, Supergirl and Venom to stop her before Superman and Wonder Woman's happily ever after is destroyed #'Deep in Space:' Carnage and his gang uses the Space Stone to search for the ultimate weapon that will help destroy Dark Surfer. Meanwhile Batman, Green Arrow, Hakweye, Spider-Man, Venom, and M try to stop Clock king, Firebrand, Doc Ock, and Killer Croc's plan to steal new mech suits for Luthor at an abandond S.H.E.I.L.D. base in Rushia #'An Imagination:' Superman touches the Reality Stone imagining that he and Wonder Woman were married and have 3 children, and Krypton was reborn. Venom touched it that he would become rich #'Absolute Power:' Thanos has all 5 of the Infinity Gems, and the last one is the Power Stone. #'The Choice of Hank Pym:' Wasp asks Hank if retirement is what he wants But a hero still want's to be a hero, and Hank must do the right thing to defeat Thanos, in the end, he returns to his Superhero career, and Dark Surfer steals the Infinity Gauntlet and Gems. #'Targets:' After leaving Prison, Hawkeye assists Batman into stopping Ra's al Ghul and the League of Shadows from starting a war, but Talia wanted to help as well. #'The Return of Scarebeast: Lex Luthor, Baron Zemo and The Leader sends Firebrand, Abomination, Doctor Polaris, Titanium Man, and Clock King to find Scarebeast, and get him back on the team #'Dragon Storm (Part 1): '''Loki, Baron Zemo, Doctor Polaris, Silver Swan, Jackhammer, and Mandarin find an unknown artifact in Asguard, but soon they see it infront of a large cave. It was behind a barriare that Mandarin just broke to get the artifact then sudenly they all heard a laude Roar coming from deep inside the cave "RAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOR!!!" "Swan What the heck was that?!" "Zemo Ugh! look out" then a very large hord of shadow type Dragons have flew out of the cave and went through to portal to Mid-guard "Loki You foolish Mortal! You just have unleash doom to us all". Meanwhile, at the watch tower the Team are dscussing about the memorial paraid this afternoon in NY Venom and Deadpool have idea but they didn't make the cut so #'Dragon Storm (Part 2): ' #'Dragon Storm (Part 3): #'Tales of Suspense:' After #'Girls Night Out:' #'Triumvirate of Terror:' Lex Luthor, Red Skull, Joker, Whiplash, Absorbing Man and Circe devise a plan to switch enemies one by one: Iron Man vs Lex Luthor, Wonder Woman vs Red Skull, Thor vs Circe, Superman vs Absorbing Man, Captain America vs Joker and Batman vs Whiplash. #'Lovers Icy:' Sportsmaster's daughter, Artemis meets Icicle, Jr. and falls in love with him. #'Return to the Sea:' Supergirl must save the Mermaid Queen and her empire from the Devil Fish. #'Venom's Big Day:' Venom plans to have the greatest day of his life by stopping the Sinister Six (consisting of Doctor Octopus, Vulture, Shocker, Electro, Mysterio, and Hobgoblin) from destroying New York City with Doc Ock's tritium powered reactor. #'Enchantress' Super-Horny:' After being angered that Thor has more feelings to Sif than her, Enchantress uses a kryptonire red necklice to turn Superman into a rude, selfish, seductive creep as he becomes evil and joins Baron Zemo and Lex Luthor on the Legion of Supervillains. Batman, Thor and Wonder Woman have to help Superman until the effects of red kryptonite wears off fo at least 24hrs, if not, then Superman will gain control over Asgard as the new "Loki". At the last hour, Wonder Woman flied twords him and kissed to know tht she loves him then the red kryptonite wears off completely #'Sword of the Atom:' Ray Palmer leaves the Justice League of Avengers, and disappears into an unknown world. #'Doomsday:' Doomsday is resurrected by Loki and Enchantress, and before could kills Superman, but Hulk and A-Bomb team up to destroy Doomsday once and for all. In the end, Doomsday is killed by Hulk and A-Bomb, but after the two leave, Loki, Enchantress and Lex Luthor show up and Lex orders the two to resurrect him again but it's impossible. #'Planet Hulk:' After losing another chance to remain on the Justice League of Avengers, due to his anger, the Hulk is launched into Planet Sakaar, and is in a match with Korg, Miek, Hiroim, Elloe Kaifi, and Brood to fight against the Red King's champions. #'Pain Factor: '''Wolverine has had it being on the Justice League of Avengers, and wishes to go back on his own, though Batman introduced him to the Justice Society of America. Meanwhile Dead Pool plans to make his own reality show called "Pain Factor!", with a theme song Diana and Spider-man were less impressed #'Trapped Together: After Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Spider-Man, Venom, Green Arrow, Captain America, Iron Man, Wasp, Ant-Man, Supergirl and Green Lanturn had a fight with Carnage, Phage, ZZZXX, Lasher, Agony, Mayhem, Soul, Radiance, Riot, and other simbiotes they were sucked into a portal to another world #'Shattered Dimentions: '''When Spider-Man accidently broke an object known as the Tablet of Order and Chaos when Mysterio and Doctor Polaris tried to steal it, #'Like Brother, Like Clone: Superboy starts to share a relationship with Olympia, but soon the Crime Syndicate come to the current earth to bring her back on the team then Superboy calls the team. In the end, Olympia defeats Ultraman and tells she's already have a better life with Superboy. #'Dark Pasts:' Elektra reveals to her teammates that she was originally working with the League of Assassins years ago, tought by Talia Ghul #'Reign of the Shadows:' After Ultron and Death metal kills several members of the League of Shadows, Ra's declares a war against the Legion of Supervillains #'The Civil War (Part 1):' Captain America and Iron Man go to war against each other, by a super-human registration act, with heroes by their side except most of the Justice League decide not to participate in this war. Later they realize the mastermind of a creation known as the Fold is the Tinkerer. Instead of Venom being one of the controled villains, he is replaced with Clayface. #'The Civil War (Part 2):' After the defeat and death of Tinkerer, Captain America and Iron Man settle their differences by fighting a nanited Nick Fury and the team is back tgether #'Battle of the Gods:' As Superman continues to grow more arch-enemistic against Loki, Loki suddenly heads to Krypton and suddenly starts using the red kryptonite from the sun that would give him powers just like Superman to defeat him. but the effect wears off at least 24 hours worth of fighting #'Dark Magic:' Zatanna's father, Zatara is kidnapped by Dark Surfer #'Wolverine's Origins:' Wolverine reminces back to day he lost his love life, Kayla #'Soul Stone:' The team must rescue Captain Mar-Vell, though when they are trapped in the Soul Stone, it's up to Mar-Vell to make the ultimate sacrifice #'When Strikes the Surfer:' The Dark Surfer uses the Infinity Gauntlet to seperate into Infinity Warriors #'Dark Victory:' It's the final battle, with Superman, Silver Surfer and the team vs Dark Surfer. After Dark surfer was defeated Canage destroys him with STARK Industry's new Cosmic obliterator cousing him to break a part, and plans to rule the world with his gang, until Silver Surfer intervened and took it from him, Carnage "NO! Give it back", Silver Surfer tossed it to Superman as he uses his supervision to destroy it. Carnage "NOOOOOOOOOOO" Phage "DUDE! That was totaly not cool" then they got away Tony told him "You know, Clark. That weapon cost my company's worth of $25 million dollars!", Ms. Marvel replied "Well Clark gave it to him, because Mar-Vell was the one i loved, and now he's gone", as she starts crying. Afterwards, Nick Fury comes and takes the Infinity Gauntlet. #'Dark of the Moon (Part 1): '''After Ultron has every component from every labretory in Secret locations, He has a plan to create an army to invade the earth, and wipe humanity off the planet but he's missing one my piece of the puzzle which S.H,I.E.L.D. has so he sends Alkhema, Death Metal and Metallo to retrive it. Meanwhile, in abandoned Werehouse, Superman, Spider-Man, Batman, Captain America, Iron Man and Venom are being held captive by Lex, Baron Zemo, Silver Swan, Crimson Dynamo, Joker, Gentleman Ghost, Whrilwind, Cheetah, Bane, Volcana and Whiplash. meanwhile on Paradise Island, Diana was traing with Donna and Artemis in the Amazon combat arena until she gets a call from the Watchtower "This Diana. What? okey i'm on my way" then she transforms and flies to rescue the others, in the end, Ultron teams up with Brainiac #'Dark of the Moon (Part 2):' S.H.I.E.L.D. search the base as something stole thier manufactoring device of making thier weapons. Soon #'Dark of the Moon (Part 3): Angry at Ultron's betrayal, Luthor wants out, though the only way out is working with Superman and the Justice League of Avengers #'Dark of the Moon (Part 4): ' #'''Dark of the Moon (Part 5): Ultron continues to grow more powerful and invincible, and starts controlling the world as Ultra City. In the end, Ultron is shut down by Captain America and Iron Man, Brainiac is defeated by Superman. With thier enemies taken to storage in different facilities, they will never break free. 13 years later, Superman and Wonder Woman are now married, and they have a daughter and two sons named Lara Kent, Max Kent and Justin Kent, Batman and Vicki Vale are married and have a son named Bruce Wayne Jr., Dick Grayson at the age of 41 and Barbara Gordon at the age of 39 are now married and have a daughter named Barbara James Grayson, Steve Rogers is now married to Sharon Carter, and has a son named James Rogers, Thor is married to Sif and has a daughter named Torun and a son named Woden, Clint Barton is now married to Barbara Moorse and has a son named Francis, Peter parker marries Mary Jane and has a son named Jimmy, Hank and Janet have a son named Hank Pym Jr., T'Challa and Storm have married and have a son and Prince of Wakanda named Azari, Green Arrow and Black Canary at the age of 51 are now married and have a son named Drake and a daughter named Dinah the lll, Roy Harper and Tatsu Yamashiro at the age of 30 are now married and have a daughter named Lian, James Logan and Elektra Natchios have married and have a daughter named Rina, Scott and Jean have married and have a daughter named Rachel, Reed and Susan have a son named Franklin, Bobby at the age of 36 and Kitty at the age of 35 are now married and have a son named Peter for the memory of Colossus' death and a daughter named Melody, while Kitty now got a job a colleague teacher, and finally Cameron Mahkent and Artemis Crock are married and gave birth to their baby girl, Isabelle Rose Mahkent. Many ofter Heroes and Villains have children of thier own leading the to the next generation. After the post credits, Ultron's head slowly reactivates, "It is not over....yet. Only the beginning.". Category:Larry1996 Category:Tragould